El Nuevo Angel
by Nayru A
Summary: Hitomi se queda en Gaea, se casa con Van, pasan los años y ahora sus hijos se enfrascan en una aventura junto con los demas herederos de Gaea... Por fin la finalice! Despues de varios meses de bloqueo mental aqui esta el ultimo capitulo! Reviews!
1. Años despues

Capítulo 1:  Años Después.

***

- Hitomi, ¿Cuando regresarás? Solo te presentas en mis sueños y hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado en estos tiempos.

- Es hora de que te regrese los favores que me has hecho, y te agradezco que después de tantos años todavía seas mi amiga.

Una atmósfera las rodeaba.  Una mujer de la tierra podía verse a ella misma dormida durante su sueño; frente a ella, otra mujer, su mejor amiga desde años antes, antes de que se fuera para siempre a un mundo extraño.  Ahora estaba frente a ella, muy cambiada, con el cabello castaño largo y un vestido blanco de pliegues tenues, pero aún así, ella era su mejor amiga y la única que podía ayudarla.

- Es mi única hija, ella… ya no quiere vivir.

- No te preocupes Yukari, pronto tendrá motivos para seguir viviendo.

Yukari se despertó sobresaltada, su esposo se levantó tras de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Hitomi te dijo algo?

- No comprendí muy bien, pero… creo que nuestra hija pronto hará un largo viaje…

***

En Gaea todo era mejor que antes.  Astoria se había convertido en una gran potencia económica; Fanelia, el país rural, ya no era tan rural después de casi veintidós años después de la última Gran Guerra.  Basram estaba prosperando y se había convertido en una potencia casi tan importante como Astoria y Freid.

Fanelia.  El rey de Fanelia entrenaba a su hijo mayor.  Su esposa y su hija menor observaban al padre y al hijo entrenar mutuamente.  Se veía claramente como el rey atacaba al joven chico, que clavaba sus ojos negros en su padre, mientras que su pelo del mismo color se movía con cada paso que daban.  Las armaduras de los dos eran de las típicas del país, pero eran las que tenían exclusivamente para entrenar, o sea que no servían para los combates serios como los de la Gran Guerra.  Los sonidos de las espadas se escuchaban retumbando en la arena de duelos, donde de repente, el primogénito descuidó su defensa y cayó a merced de su padre, que inclinó un poco su espada y luego la metió en su funda.

- ¿Cómo lo hice padre?

- Haz mejorado mucho, pero hacen falta años de experiencia para llegar a mi nivel.  Pero ya estas cerca.

- No decías eso cuando eras joven, Van - interrumpió la reina, tratando de señalar el error de su esposo - Si mal no recuerdo siempre actuabas sin pensarlo bien, y eras muy testarudo.

- Hitomi… ¿Qué haces por acá? - pregunto el rey.

- ¿Que no te alegra verme Van?

- Claro que si, y a Aska también… ¿Y Stella?

- ¿No está aquí? Pensé que estaba contigo…

- No de nuevo…

Para el rey Van Slanzar de Fanel eso significaba búsqueda extrema por toda Fanelia.  No era la primera vez que se les perdía.  A pesar de ser su hermano mellizo, Folken, el primogénito del rey, estaba lejos de preocuparse por su hermana, porque siempre aparecía donde le diera la gana; a los dieciséis años la encontraron en Chezario, en su capital Tassili, a los dieciocho empezó a frecuentar Palas, en Astoria, y en manos de su "Tía Millerna", la reina de Astoria, que la secundaba en todas sus escapadas desde que la chica en cuestión, o sea Stella, tenía conciencia.

- Amenfis - se dirigió el rey a uno de sus mejores soldados - manda un mensajero a Astoria para avisar que de nuevo desapareció, y Megnon - se dirigió ahora a su mejor caballero - intensifica la búsqueda por toda Fanelia y por las montañas Floresta, cuando la encuentren la traen aquí - su mirada expresaba furia, aún frente a su esposa - ya vera esa niña cuando la encuentre…

- Su Majestad - entró Zircon, otro de sus cuatro principales soldados - la dama Merle tampoco está en el castillo…

***

- ¡Señorita Stella! ¡Espéreme! - la mujer gato corría lo mas que podía para alcanzar a la chica alada que sobrevolaba el bosque - ¡Recuerde que no debe volar en público ni al aire libre!

La chica alada solo volteo a verla con sus ojos verdes, pero prosiguió el vuelo.  Su vestimenta no era como la de las demás chicas de Gaea; ya que ella consideraba la ropa de los chicos mas cómoda para volar con sus alas.  Traía un pantalón negro, con un faldón del mismo color abierto de los lados, con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, y un escote en la espalda lo suficientemente grande como para que sus alas salieran de su espalda sin estorbos.  Su cabello era negro pero con reflejos de un castaño claro que se reflejaban no nada mas en el día a la luz del sol, sino también en la noche, a la luz de la luna; era algo natural de nacimiento de la chica.  Volteó a ver a la mujer felina.

- Vamos Merle… ¿O ya te cansaste? Recuerda que no hay mucha gente en el bosque, así que no hay problema de que vuele… - se escucharon pasos de soldados a lo lejos, eran los mensajeros de Fanelia, que iban camino a Astoria - si lo deseas puedes regresar, yo puedo seguir sola.

- Yo ya no estoy joven para persecuciones, ya no son los tiempos en donde seguía al amo Van para que estuviera a salvo, además esto no es como la Gran Guerra.  Disculpe princesa, yo me regreso a Fanelia.

- Bien, entonces tu te regresas y yo me escondo.

La mujer gato miró como la princesa de Fanelia desaparecía volando entre los árboles, pero corrió hacia los mensajeros para decir a donde iba.  Amenfis fue el que tuvo la idea de llegar a Astoria antes que ella, para traerla de nuevo a Fanelia.  Realmente esa chica podía poner de cabeza a toda Gaea y nunca encontrarla.  Merle regreso a Fanelia con un mensaje para los reyes, ya que tenía que ver cual era su castigo por ser cómplice de la princesa.

***

Palas, la capital de Astoria, ciudad de las calles acuáticas, llena de colorido y excentricidad, aunque ahora con mas ritmo por la llegada de naves de Freid a Rampant, el aeropuerto de Palas.  La escolta de Freid bajo de la nave mayor, seguida de su mandatario el Rey Chid Zar Freid, sobrino de los soberanos de Astoria y el rey mas joven de toda Gaea.  Su primo el príncipe Albert Fassa llegó a recibirlo al puerto, acompañado de una flota especial.

- En el nombre de mis padres, los soberanos de Astoria, te doy la bienvenida.

- No hacen falta los formalismos primo, en este viaje vengo solo para arreglar unos asuntos.  Solo estaré unos dos días en Astoria y luego me dirigiré a Fanelia a arreglar esos asuntos pendientes que tengo.

- Tu siempre tan ocupado… - en eso llego un carro con el estandarte de Fanelia - hablando de, creo que paso otra vez…

- Su alteza - se dirigió al príncipe Fassa, para luego mirar al rey de Freid - Su majestad soberana de Freid, lamento interrumpir, pero tengo un recado del rey de Fanelia para los reyes Fassa - luego añadió con voz entre cortada - la princesa Stella de Fanel…

- No otra vez… - mencionó el príncipe Fassa - se me hacía raro no saber de ella desde hace una semana…

- No se… - exclamo el rey de Freid - tengo curiosidad por saber como es, tengo años de no verla… solo se de ella por los mensajes que llegan a Freid precisamente por esto, de que se vuelve a escapar…

- Vaya, ¿Pero mira que tenemos aquí? - exclamo el rey de Astoria, Dryden Fassa al ver a los dos cortejos, el de Freid y el de Fanelia llegar a palacio - al parecer tu sobrina querida se volvió a escapar.  No entiendo porque la solapas tanto Millerna.

- Ella es como la hija que nunca tuve, y me gusta que esté aquí.

Amenfis entrego el mensaje al Rey de Astoria, el cual movilizó a sus hombres para que buscaran a la chica por las montañas Floresta y el fuerte Castello.  El rey de Freid también contribuyo a la tarea con sus hombres, ya que en realidad tenía curiosidad de conocer a la chica que ponía de cabeza a todo el planeta.  De repente se escucho un ruido proveniente del patio y los soldados de Freid comenzaron a movilizarse.  Un poco mas tarde, dos soldados traían de los brazos a la chica que unas horas antes había escapado de Fanelia.

- ¡Tía Millerna! ¡Tío Dryden! - miro a Amenfis, y contesto algo enojada - Amenfis… supuse que mi padre mandaría a buscarme…

- ¿Pero que fue lo que te paso? - Millerna miro la pierna sangrante de la chica, al parecer había caído en algo - ¿Te dispararon alguna flecha o algo?

- Es que… di un mal paso y caí, eso es todo… - no podía decir que había aterrizado, sería como meterse en mas problemas - sobre unos inventos del tío Dryden… espero no te moleste tío…

- Al contrario, me agrada que mis inventos sirvan para algo… aunque sea para caer en ellos…

Millerna se llevo a la chica a la biblioteca para enviar un mensaje a Fanelia con Amenfis.  Al parecer no se dio cuenta de quien era el recién llegado, que se encontraba en la sala de recepción con el rey de Astoria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Para ser el primer capítulo no esta nada mal, pero bueno, hay que esperar la reacción del publico, asi que comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc, a mi e-mail darkangelorochi@hotmail.com donde aclararemos todas sus dudas (ja, ni que fueran tips) y pues a ver que pasa, nos vemos en el capítulo dos.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	2. Leyes Inquebrantables

Capítulo 2: Leyes Inquebrantables.

***

Fanelia.  El rey leyó la carta que le había traído su soldado, al parecer no le gusto la idea de que su hija se quedara unos días por allá.

- Hitomi, ¿Por qué Stella salió a ti? - la reina lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

- Tal vez se parezca a mi, pero su carácter… lo saco de su padre.

Su hijo mayor los observaba quererse cada vez mas.  El sabía que su historia para ser felices fue muy difícil de superar para ellos, y para luego superar con una nación y tres hijos, donde vivirían para siempre.  Su hermana Stella era parecida a su padre cuando era joven en su carácter, mientras que en el físico se parecía un poco a su madre; mientras que él era todo lo contrario, parecido a su padre en el físico, pero a su madre en el carácter.  Su hermana menor Aska tenía todos los rasgos de ser descendiente del clan dragón, seria, paciente, y con un alto sentido de la responsabilidad, a pesar de estar comprometida desde pequeña con Kaede Fassa, príncipe heredero de Astoria, además de ser mas madura comparada con su hermana mayor.  Folken era el sucesor del trono de Fanelia, hijo de Van Slanzar de Fanel, rey de Fanelia, y por lo tanto decía que su hermana no tenía nada que hacer en Fanelia después de que él se convirtiera en rey.

***

- Mi sobrino Chid viene a arreglar unos asuntos - le mencionó la reina Millerna a Stella - no se que cosas de su prometida.

- De seguro ya esta harto de los mensajes de papá diciendo que me escape.

- Pues yo creo que quiere volver a ver a la famosa Stella de Fanel, princesa de Fanelia y el dolor de cabeza mas grande de toda Gaea - y a continuación añadió - bueno, te dejo, cámbiate para que bajes a cenar.

Millerna dejo a Stella sola en la habitación, se cambió y se puso un atuendo para bajar a cenar.

- Espero que papá no se moleste si regreso en una semana…

Traía un vestido verde entallado con mangas largas, mostrando los hombros con una abertura en la pierna derecha.  En realidad no le gustaba eso, ella prefería estar en la noche aprendiendo de la batalla y como manejar armas con Selena Schezar, la única mujer Caballero del Cielo de Astoria.  Fue gracias a Selena que encontró una daga con empuñadura y piedras preciosas una vez que tenían un duelo de práctica en medio de unas montañas.  Desde entonces Stella siempre la cargaba en una funda, que siempre traía en su cintura vistierace como se vistiera, la daga nunca faltaba, y eso le agradaba a su padre, que quería que sus tres hijos supieran defenderse.  Por eso la entrenaba a ella y a su hermano, aunque a este lo entrenaba mas por el simple motivo de futuro rey.  Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia el comedor, por el pasillo principal.  Ahí un chico rubio de ojos azules le salió al paso.  Si ella no supiese que Allen Shezar se encontraba en el Fuerte Castello, hubiese jurado que era él, pero veintidós años mas joven y con el cabello más corto.

- ¿Puedo acompañarla al comedor? Yo también voy para allá.

La chica miró al joven tenderle la mano para ir al comedor, y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarla, ya que si no lo hacía sería una descortesía de su parte, así que caminaron hacia el comedor.  La vestimenta del chico era fina, como si fuera de la nobleza.  Pensó que quizá era un comerciante.

- ¿Usted sabe quién soy yo? - pregunto la joven, simplemente para hacer conversación y ver que tan famosa era.

- La princesa de Fanelia, Stella de Fanel, es muy famosa sabe, a mi país también le llegan los mensajes de su padre.

- Vaya, que popular resulte - mencionó un poco enfadada - ¿Y usted? ¿Es comerciante o qué?

- Bien, creo que se encontraron antes de lo previsto - interrumpió Dryden, indicando que habían llegado al lugar previsto - creo que me ganaste Albert…

- Claro padre, conozco a mi primo el rey de Freid como si en realidad fuese mi hermano - mencionó el hijo menor de los Fassa - era de esperarse que llegara del brazo de una chica.

Stella se soltó del brazo del chico y le sonrió mientras se sentaban a la mesa.  La conversación no se hizo esperar; Chid, Albert y Stella contaban sus anécdotas.  Kaede estaba en viaje de negocios en Daedalus y por eso no se encontraba allí esa noche.

- ¿así que de aquí te vas a Fanelia sobrino? - mencionó Millerna - ¿Y que harás por allá?

- Negocios… - trago saliva - solo arreglare unos negocios…

- Eso quiere decir - interrumpió Stella - que mi padre hablo contigo sobre… el templo Fortona…

- Bueno… no exactamente…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, no se esperaban que ese tema saliera a la conversación.  Después de la Gran Guerra, se encontraron entre las reconstrucciones del templo Fortona, una serie de leyes que databan de unos decenios antes, y estaba firmada con sangre por miembros del clan Ispano.  Una de las leyes era que si alguna de las princesas de Gaea, sean del país que fueran, si no tenían prometido, o se casaban antes de los veintidós años, se les condenaba a ejecución, en el templo Fortona, por considerarse despreciadas para gobernar o representar a su país ante los ojos de Gaea.  Esa ley había perdido su interés desde el surgimiento de Zaibach, por eso la reina Thera Isabel Assab de Egzardia, y las reinas de Astoria y Basram, Millerna y Eries, no habían sido tomadas en cuenta por esa ley, pero nada mas la encontraron, exactamente unos meses después de la Gran Guerra, la volvieron a poner en vigencia, ya que si no lo hacían, la desgracia podría caer en Gaea debido a la amenaza del clan Ispano.  Stella sabía todo eso, y aún así, estaba por cumplir sus veintidós años, pero estaba lista para morir, es mas, le había dicho a su padre que quería ser sacrificada a manos de su daga, la que encontró en su duelo de práctica, y él había aceptado, aunque el clan Ispano no había emitido respuesta sobre eso.  Un ambiente de tensión empezó a llenar el comedor, así que mejor la chica se levantó.

- No soporto que hablen de mi a mis espaldas… - mencionó mientras se retiraba - no soporto estar sola… no soporto que no me tomen en cuenta…

***

Fanelia.  Folken tuvo una visión mientras dormía.  Una chica con ropas raras a las de Gaea, mas raras que las de su hermana, decía que se la llevara con él, que fuera por el porque quería escapar.  No la podía ver muy bien, pero alcanzaba a distinguir unos ojos azul profundo que tenían una mirada de tristeza.  Durante varias noches tuvo el mismo sueño, justo cuando la Luna Fantasma deslumbraba en el cielo negro azulado profundo de ese planeta.  Su hermana Aska lo sospechaba, ya que gracias a su madre, él y sus hermanas habían heredado ese misterioso don, si es que se le podía llamar así, ya que en su gran mayoría se volvían realidad.  Por la mañana se encontró con su hermana menor en el jardín, que estaba muy tensa esperando noticias de su prometido.

- ¿Pasa algo hermano?

- Para que preguntas, si ya lo sospechas - le respondió Folken.

- No te preocupes tanto, el estrés acabará contigo.

- Si es que tu querida hermana mayor y por consiguiente mi hermana melliza de la cual soy mayor por trescientos veintisiete segundos no nos causa mas problemas.

- Ella lo sabe, sabe lo que pasara con ella si no hace algo, pero no quiere hacer caso - mencionó Aska, mirando hacia la dirección de Astoria - pero no podemos hacer nada, no podemos luchar contra los mismos creadores de esta tierra…

- Stella… ojalá lo pienses mejor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, acabo de entrar de nuevo a la escuela y luego el trabajo el fin de semana, no me deja mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo y arreglando muchas cosas.  También hare una versión larga de este fanfic, claro que sin división de capítulos, y completo, pero bueno, asi es la vida, tengo muchos proyectos en mente, y este fanfic es uno de esos que ya quiero terminar, pero bueno... comentarios, etc, darkangelorochi@hotmail.com asi que escríbanme.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	3. La aparicion de las chicas

Capítulo 3: La Aparición de las Chicas

***

Alrededor de una fogata, padre e hija se encontraban frente a frente.  El patriarca miraba a su hija como si estuviese enojado, pero ella se mostraba seria.  No podía ocultarse frente a su padre, así que sus ojos negros y su cabello castaño, se volvieron de color gris y claro respectivamente,  pero principalmente no podía ocultar su seriedad.  Tendría unos quince años mas o menos  Se hizo el flequillo del pelo hacia un lado y se apresuro a contestarle a su padre, mientras sacaba una daga de su funda.

- Es una de las dagas de Fanelia, con ella podremos eliminar al demonio.

- ¿Encontraras al ángel de Fanelia? ¿Qué pasara cuando el sepa?

- No pasara nada, no se enterara, no sabe la lengua Hispana, así que aunque se la diga el no me entenderá nada.

- Tu destino esta ligado al ángel, para salvar a Gaea.

- Esta daga... – la chica miro directamente al arma que en esos momentos tenía en sus manos – es mas de la que aparenta... – la metió nuevamente en su funda.

- Pero no ahora hija, será en unos años, cuando tu visión se haya vuelto realidad.

- No seran unos años, yo se que pasara muy pronto... lo presiento...

La chica se levantó y recobró su normalidad, o sea que su apariencia volvió a ser ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro.  Siguió su camino hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, aunque ellos no eran como ella, y no sospechaban nada.  Era un poco difícil ocultar su identidad, pero lo único que tenía acerca de la verdad de lo que ella era, era el dije de color verdiazul que colgaba de su cuello.

***

Palas.  Selena Schezar estaba practicando con su espada en la sala de duelos, en donde practicaba con el menor de los jóvenes Fassa, Albert.  El rey Chid Zar Freid se encontraba sentado cercas de allí, junto a la princesa de Fanelia, que observaba a lo lejos.  Selena no dejaba de darle instrucciones al muchacho de como utilizar bien la espada, pero luego paró de entrenarlo, ya que llego su hijo León y se puso a entrenar con el príncipe Fassa.  Selena los dirigía al fondo, mientras que Chid y Stella observaban a lo lejos.

- Ya me aburrí - mencionó el joven rey - ¿Vamos a pasear por Astoria?

- Bueno, tal vez te pueda dar un tour mágico musical - menciono la chica, riéndose un poco - ya que la conozco por todos sus rincones, peor vamos a ver que encuentro en el mercado…

Fueron a caminar por el gran mercado, viendo cualquier clase de mercancía que ofrecían los diferentes puestos de venta, entre frutas y verduras, hasta verdaderas obras de arte y joyas de Egzardia.  Astoria sabía desde hace mucho tiempo lo que pasaba con la princesa de Fanelia, y al verla con el rey de Freid se empezaron a correr rumores, principalmente entre las damas de la corte de la reina.

- ¿Creen que la princesa de Fanelia este tan desesperada por vivir?

- No creo que esté tan desesperada - mencionó otra - además, no creo que el rey de Freid le siga la corriente, si la princesa está tan desesperada, que se consiga otro, aunque conociéndola como es, no creo que la quieran así.

- además no creo que Fanelia quiera mejorar mas su situación económica, ya que la menor de sus princesas esta comprometida con el príncipe heredero Fassa - mencionó otra mas.

- Eso sería demasiado descarado, aunque ya saben como es la princesa Stella de Fanel…

Stella no pudo evitar escuchar esos comentarios, así que mejor se alejó un poco mas del chico que la acompañaba.  Comenzaron a platicar de muchas cosas, de sus países, de la situación del planeta, etc., aunque aún así los rumores siguieron corriendo.  Stella comenzó a caminar mas rápido, tanto que cuando Chid se dio cuenta corrió tras ella, intentando alcanzarla.

- Stella… ¿Puedo decirte Stella, verdad? - mencionó él cuando la atrapó.

- Stella… Stella… princesa… dama… me da igual… - le dijo casi rompiendo en llanto.

- Entonces Stella… ¿Por qué escapas de Fanelia? ¿Por qué escapas de ti misma?

Se encontraban en un puente, el mismo donde el hermano de su padre, el primer Folken, se encontró con sus padres en un carruaje, el día en que Dilandau intentó matar a Van con una flecha y Hitomi evitó el cometido.  Era el mismo puente, aunque estaba algo viejo aun lo seguían cuidando.  Stella clavo su mirada en el agua del río, algo triste.

- No es que huya, pero… mi hermano es el heredero y mi hermana será reina, pero yo… no seré nadie porque… no podré alcanzar a vivir.  Además conociéndome como soy nadie sería capaz de soportarme…

- Sabes Stella… tu eres muy bonita, agradable… - mencionó Chid, poniendo en ella otra clase de mirada, no la de amigo, sino otra muy diferente, que ella no noto siquiera - cualquiera podría sentirse dichoso de tenerte a su lado…

- Lo dices solo para que me sienta bien… - mencionó ella algo sarcástica - eres un mentiroso…

- Yo nunca miento… - se acerco a ella, que comenzó a llorar en sus brazos largamente - no pasa nada… todo estará bien…

***

La Tierra.  La chica estaba encerrada en su casa, debido a que no había ido a la escuela ese día.  Se sentía mal, sin energía, el sueño de la noche anterior la había dejado agotada y pensativa.  Ese chico le atraía, y mucho, pero no iba en la misma escuela que ella, ni en otra ni en los alrededores de Tokio por mas que trataba de buscarlo, así que no quería estar sola en esos momentos.  Quería que ese chico de sus sueños viniera por ella y se la llevara lejos, a donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.  Su madre estaba preocupada por ella y entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto, para poder atender a su hija, a la que creía enferma.

- ¿Kaoru, te encuentras bien? Te veo pálida hija…

- Quiero estar sola mamá, sola.

- Sabes, una amiga me pregunto si… - no quería decirlo, pero las circunstancias la obligaron a hacerlo - te gustaría ir con ella un tiempo…

- Solo quiero estar sola… no tengo destino, simplemente me desvanezco poco a poco…

- Vale la pena intentar…

- ¡Quiero estar sola mama! ¡Que no lo entiendes!

La mujer salió de allí, sabía que aunque su hija no quisiera, se iría lejos… quien sabe si para siempre, pero el chiste es que se iría.  Yukari abandono la habitación, en la ciudad se hacía de noche, y era probable, lo mas probable que su hija se fuera lejos de donde ella se encontraba.  Kaoru cerro los ojos, no quería pensar en nada ni nadie, solo escapar de su realidad.  Una luz rosada la envolvió mientras dormía, desapareciéndola de la habitación y de ese planeta.  Su madre entró unos momentos después y no encontró a nadie.

- Se que la cuidarás… Hitomi…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: algo corto, pero es muy significativo.  Pero bueno, prometo que el siguiente estara un poco mas largo.  Comentarios, etc, darkangelorochi@hotmail.com asi que escríbanme.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	4. El despertar

Capítulo 4: El Despertar

***

Fanelia.  Los rayos de la luz del sol entraban por el ventanal de una habitación del ala este.  Kaoru trataba de abrir los ojos en la cama, pero la luz era intensa e hizo que se levantara.  Miro a su alrededor, ese no era su cuarto.  Esa habitación era mas extensa que su cuarto y tenía toques de decoración medieval.  Se levanto y miro al espejo, sinceramente no podía creer en lo que estaba pasando.

- "Esto es un sueño y pronto despertaras Kaoru - se repitió a si misma - no debes de estar asustada, es solo un sueño - se pellizco a si misma, sintiendo un poco de dolor - creo que no es un sueño… pero… ¿En donde estoy?"

Escucho pasos, y cuando volteo vio a una mujer de cabello castaño entrar a la habitación.  Kaoru se quedo perpleja ya que era la mujer estaba vestida sorprendentemente elegante, como una reina.  Comparada con ella, Kaoru era una insignificancia.

- Que bueno que ya estas despierta - mencionó la mujer - no debes temer, soy una vieja amiga de tu madre.

- ¿En donde me encuentro? -pregunto Kaoru toda asustada y aún incrédula.

- En Fanelia, en donde más.

- ¿Fa…nelia?

- Es una historia larga de explicar, pero mejor empiezo antes de que otra cosa suceda…

Hitomi se sentó a un lado de la chica en un sillón de la habitación.  El día sería largo para las dos: para Kaoru el tener que creer todo lo que estaba pasando, y para la reina el tener que explicar a su marido la legada de otra chica de la Luna Fantasma.

***

Stella no desayuno, salió directamente a uno de los jardines del palacio Aston bajo un árbol.  Las palabras del rey de Freid resonaban en su cabeza y no podían salir de allí.  Por primera vez estaba pensando como una persona adulta, demostrando casi sus veintidós años de edad, pero a veces no quería creer en la vida que tenía.  Se sentó bajo el árbol, mirando hacia abajo.  Tomó su daga.  En esos momentos el deseo mas ferviente que tenía era morir a manos de su propia daga, ser la primera en probar su filo, aunque fuera en su sangre.  Sintió que la brisa no estaba en su cabello como antes, y al voltear hacia arriba vio al rey de Freid parado al lado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? Digo, por lo de ayer.

- No dejo de pensar que pronto dejare este mundo tan bello - vio que Chid se sentó al lado de ella, por lo tanto solo tuvo que bajar un poco mas su mirada - quisiera tener el placer de morir con mi daga.

- Me encargare de que así sea…

- No de morir con mi daga, sino a manos de mi daga…

- Creo que será muy difícil hacer que el concejo avale esa decisión…

- No, no es cierto - miro hacia arriba, el rey miro como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de la chica - no quiero irme…

***

Fanelia.  Aska daba vueltas en el patio, desesperada por saber noticias de Kaede.  La princesa era una adolescente enamorada profundamente, sin necesidad de que la hubieran comprometido.  En realidad no la comprometieron, fue Kaede quien llego un día y le pidió al rey Van la mano de su hija, y por supuesto, él no se negó, así cuando se enteraron los reyes de Astoria, vieron la unión con buenos ojos y también la autorizaron.  Los dos eran tan parecidos en sí, y se querían, que era lo mas importante para ellos.  Aun así lo extrañaba, no lo había visto en dos meses y creía que se iba a volver loca si no lo veía o sabía noticias.  Su instinto de chica enamorada le decía que algo estaría mal.  Una mano se apoyó en su hombro.  No era Merle, ni su madre, era una chica con ropa extraña para ella, pero que le dio un poco de tranquilidad.

- Princesa, no debe de preocuparse tanto, así es como empiezan los problemas…

- ¿Quien eres tu? No te conozco…

- Kaoru Amano, hija de una amiga de tu madre…

- Vienes de… ¿La luna fantasma?

Kaoru asintió, pero le dio a entender de que fuera un secreto.  Aska se sintió reconfortada, pero a la vez tenía algo de tristeza.  Folken las miraba a lo lejos, desde un balcón, reconociendo a la chica de la luna fantasma, la misma que veía en sus sueños proféticos, la misma que pedía ayuda, era ella.

***

Palas.  Los días en Astoria pasaron rápidamente.  Chid paso todos esos días con Stella, a pesar de los rumores que se corrieron por la corte de Astoria.  No nada mas entre la corte, sino que también entre los comerciantes que viajaban por toda Gaea, esparciendo el rumor en poco tiempo.  También Stella se sentía nerviosa al estar junto a él, quien sabe si era por estar al lado del rey o al lado del hombre.  Le dio miedo pensar en lo último.

- Oiga Su Alteza y… ¿Su familia?

- Mi madre murió siendo muy pequeño - mencionó el rey Chid, bajando su mirada un poco - y mi padre murió durante la Gran Guerra.  Fuera de allí los reyes de Astoria son mi única familia… ¿Hijos? No, he tenido mis aventuras por allí, y si, han venido a encasquetarme hijos, pero los sacerdotes plaktu les sacan la verdad a esas mujeres, resultando que esos hijos no son míos.

- ¿Que pasaría si los plaktu se llegasen a equivocar?

- Son sacerdotes con mucha experiencia, si en realidad esas mujeres ya estaban embarazadas cuando estuvieron conmigo y me quieren encasquetar el hijo, los plaktu les sacan la verdad… hasta ahora no he tenido ningún hijo…

Estaban juntos conversando, bajo el mismo árbol de la otra ocasión, cuando León interrumpió la conversación, anunciando la llegada de Amenfis, que venía por la princesa de Fanelia, la cual le dirigió una última mirada al rey de Freid.  León se alejó, volviendo a dejarlos solos.

- Fue un placer acompañarlo Su Alteza - mencionó la chica - espero que no se haya sentido ofendido con mi comportamiento…

- No Stella, claro que no… - mencionó el rey - al contrario, fue muy grata tu compañía… no se si se pudiera repetir en alguna otra ocasión…

La chica bajo la cabeza, quien sabe si se podría repetir esa ocasión.  El rey levantó el rostro de la chica hacia el suyo, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, luego la beso en los labios.  Justamente lo que Stella no quería que sucediera, era lo que estaba pasando, no quería hacerse ilusiones de amor antes de morir, porque moriría con el corazón mas destrozado de lo que ya estaba.

- No vuelva a hacerlo - mencionó separándose del chico - no quiero que me tenga compasión y lástima solo porque moriré en poco tiempo.  No quiero que me nazcan ilusiones de algo que jamás podrá ocurrir - se fue alejando hacia el corredor, para alcanzar el carruaje que la llevaría a Fanelia - no quiero que suceda, no quiero…

***

En donde antes era Zaibach, y en donde ahora solo había unas ruinas, se empezaba a levantar un pequeño pueblo sobreviviente.  Un joven alto y moreno con unos ojos rojos que delimitaban fuego atravesaba las montañas Floresta, con solo una idea en su mente: venganza.  Si, la venganza que quería su pueblo sobre los países triunfadores de la Gran Guerra, y ahora tenía ese poder en sus manos.  Una gema que se encontró en las montañas, de un color claro y transparente relucía en un anillo en su dedo mayor de la mano derecha.  Su objetivo todavía no lo tenía muy claro debido a que los sabios de su pueblo no le habían adelantado nada, solo que tenía que hacer sufrir primero a las familias de Fanelia y Astoria para luego atacar claramente.  Ahora atravesaba esas montañas para infiltrarse en la situación de ambos países, ya que los rumores sobre Fanelia y Astoria quien quita y lo ayudaban un poco en su gran venganza.  Cuando llego a la frontera entre los dos países, un sujeto vestido con ropajes sacerdotales lo aguardaba desde hace un buen tiempo, además era un gran aliado de él.

- Así que esto es Fanelia y Astoria… - mencionó al sujeto que estaba frente a él - muy pronto, lo que es esos dos países, y además Basram, Freid, Daedalus, Egzardia y todos los demás serán nuestros...

- Entonces el plan debe de ponerse en marcha… los descendientes de Atlantis deben de ser eliminados…

- Pero no todos, recuerda que el sacrificio de uno es la base para los demás… - mencionó - además, el sacrificio de uno de los descendientes abrirá la puerta hacia el otro reino…

- Pero también recuerde que todo es paso a paso, y el primero, es la infiltración… identificar el terreno… luego… atacar…

- Si, así es… entonces vamos…

El par de sujetos caminó hacia Astoria, al mismo tiempo que una nave con el estandarte de Freid partía de Rampant, con rumbo desconocido para ellos.  El chico de los ojos rojos miraba todo el paisaje al frente, deleitándose con las próximas víctimas de su sádico plan.

- Astoria… Fanelia… Freid… pronto todo eso será de Zaibach…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: La presentación del villano, algo joven, pero sera malvado, y claro que va a ver algunos malentendidos.  Comentarios, etc, darkangelorochi@hotmail.com asi que escríbanme.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	5. Iguales pero diferentes

Capítulo 5: Iguales pero Diferentes

***

Fanelia.  Kaoru caminaba al lado de Aska por todo el palacio.  El rumor sobre la hermana de esta acababa de llegar a la región, y por si fuera poco, por la mano de los comerciantes.  Folken no estaba muy contento con estos rumores, tanto que le reclamó a su padre lo sucedido.  Una visión llego a la mente de Aska: un chico, no era Kaede, era otro, parecido a ella, a su padre; su mirada se parecía un poco a la suya.  Ese chico era envuelto por una gran luz, luego, una pluma.  Aska no soportaba las visiones, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y cayo al suelo, frente a Kaoru.

- ¡Princesa!

Al grito de Kaoru acudieron Sutton y Zircon, además de Merle, que llevaron a Aska a su habitación y la tendieron en la cama.  La chica comenzó a expulsar un sudor húmedo y frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo.  La reina entró desesperada a la habitación en cuanto se entero de lo sucedido, y no podía creer lo que veía: a su hija menor sumida en un sudor delirante, mencionando a un chico con la luz de la Luna Fantasma.  La reina cubrió su rostro con sus manos y salió de la habitación, en el camino mandó llamar a Megnon, el soldado de confianza del rey.

- Manda a buscar al príncipe Fassa, Kaede Fassa, dile que se solicita su presencia urgentemente en Fanelia.

- Como usted diga, Su Alteza.

La reina encontró a su esposo entrenando a su hijo en la arena de duelos.  Al rey le sorprendió que su esposa apareciera por ahí, así que bajo inmediatamente, al igual que Folken.

- ¿Pasa algo Hitomi?

- Es Aska, creo que… ya lo sabe…

- Entonces creo que ya es hora de que todo salga a la luz - mencionó el rey - y cuando digo todo, es que es absolutamente TODO.

- ¿Que es lo que tiene que salir a la luz papá? - interrumpió el hijo.

- Esperemos a que llegue tu hermana Stella, hablaremos todos en la habitación de Aska.

Aska se había estabilizado momentos antes de que llegara su hermana.  Sus padres y su hermano estaban allí también, esperando a Stella, la cual llegaba desde Astoria con una cara que no le habían conocido antes, como de sufrimiento.

- Creo que es hora de decirles la verdad - mencionó la reina Hitomi - se que después tendrán muchas dudas, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que saber la verdad…

- Las visiones de Aska tienen una explicación - menciono el rey Van, ante la mirada atónita de sus hijos - ella simplemente se esta conectando con su hermano gemelo.

Los tres hijos observaron a sus padres con detenimiento pero sin atreverse a decir nada, ni una sola palabra.  La confusión que tenían en esos momentos era demasiada como para entablar palabra con sus padres.

- Así es, así como Folken y Stella son gemelos, Aska y Chris también son gemelos, con la pequeña diferencia de que Aska nació primero.  Los separamos al nacer debido a la amenaza de Zaiback contra Fanelia, así que lo mandamos a la Luna Fantasma - mencionó Van - pero creo que ya es hora de traerlo, pase lo que pase, sino, lo mas seguro es que Aska seguirá teniendo esas visiones debido a la conexión con su hermano...

- ¿Y él ya lo sabe? - pregunto Aska.

- Se lo he dicho en sus sueños - menciono Hitomi - solo tenemos que ir por él…

- Folken no puede ir porque todavía no ha terminado su entrenamiento - interrumpió el rey Van, hablando con mucha seriedad - y Stella no puede ir porque Ispano creería que la estamos ocultando…

- Yo puedo ir papá - mencionó Aska, interrumpiendo a su padre - es mi hermano, tengo la obligación.  Solo quisiera despedirme de Kaede…

- Ya lo mandé llamar, no te preocupes hija.

- además, tenemos otro asunto de que hablar - menciono la reina Hitomi - es sobre ti, Stella…

Stella salió de la habitación, sin dejar que su madre terminara de hablar.  Sinceramente le valió haber escuchado la noticia de otro hermano, ya que no había sido tomada en cuenta sin saber por qué, además de que todo lo que tenía que saber, ella ya lo sabía, bueno, eso creía ella.  Ahora que había otro hermano menos la tomarían en cuenta.  No lo soportó.  Se encerró en su cuarto un tiempo, Aska pensó que era para meditar un poco la situación, pero cuando entró para preguntarle, no encontró a nadie, solo las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par, y decenas de plumas blancas tiradas por toda la habitación.  Stella estaba volando por las montañas Floresta, pero de repente su hermano Folken se le atravesó de la misma forma, era la primera vez que la chica veía a su hermano utilizar sus alas.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? - le dijo Folken, atrapando a su hermana con sus manos.  Estaban en el aire aún - ¡No puedes viajar ahorita! El asunto de Aska…

- ¡Lo de Aska me vale un comino Folken! - interrumpió a su hermano - ¡Solo tengo menos de un mes de vida y no voy a desperdiciarlo en una búsqueda que no tiene sentido alguno!

Stella se alejó de su hermano y siguió su camino, pero ahora descendió y se fue corriendo sin rumbo, resentida no nada mas con su familia, sino con ella misma.  Por otro lado, las puertas del hangar de Fanelia se abrieron, indicando la llegada de Kaede Fassa al castillo Fanel, que fue corriendo a ver a Aska; nada mas recibió el recado y dejo todo por ir con ella, los negocios principalmente;  le importaba su prometida y no la iba a dejar en momentos como ese.  En cuanto entró a la habitación de la chica fue hacia ella y la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos, y aunque ella ya estaba mejor, no pudo evitar que se le saliera una lágrima de la preocupación.

- ¡Aska! - mencionó el chico, mientras abrazaba a su prometida - Sentí que te perdía, no vuelvas a darme un susto así, no quiero perderte...

- Ya estoy bien, pero tienes que saber algo.  Algo que podría cambiar nuestras vidas… para siempre…

Conforme le iba contando, el príncipe Fassa no cabía de asombro por lo que le había contado su prometida.  Sus padres la mandarían a la Luna Fantasma por su hermano gemelo, cosa que parecía difícil de creer.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Aska? ¿Me dejarás solo?

- Jamás te dejaré solo, solo serán unos días, regresare en cuanto encuentre a mi hermano - tomó sus manos en las suyas - tal vez no esté contigo físicamente, pero mi alma estará contigo siempre.

- En ese caso no te vayas a tardar… no quiero que me hagas esperar…

- No lo haré, te lo prometo - pauso un momento, pero enseguida mencionó - pero quiero que me hagas un favor, antes de que me vaya quiero que me prometas que cuidarás de mi hermana.

- Eso tenlo por seguro, ¿Por qué?

- Tu sabes que tengo visiones, y una de ellas se relaciona con mi hermana y tu primo…

Kaede asintió, tenía que hacerlo para no preocupar a su prometida, que estaba por partir.  El rey Van estaba enojado por la decisión de su hija mayor, así que volvió a mandar sus mensajes a toda Gaea, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- No lo hagas Van - mencionó la reina Hitomi - tengo el presentimiento de que se fue a Freid.

- ¿A Freid? ¿Por qué no a Astoria?

- Solo es un presentimiento… ya me conoces como soy con respecto a los presentimientos…

El rey salió caminado hacia la biblioteca a escribir una carta, a la vez que sacó de un rincón oculto de su escritorio un pergamino algo viejo.  En eso estaba cuando apareció Aska por la puerta, con su actitud de despedida.  Y si era eso, su despedida, pero prometió que regresaría lo mas pronto posible, ya que no deseaba que su padre tuviera mas preocupaciones de las que ya tenía con su hermana.  Aska miró el pergamino, pero solo alcanzó a distinguir unas cuantas palabras, pero no mencionó nada para no mortificar mas a su padre.  Se fue antes de que le pudiera contestar, dispuesta a transportarse a la Luna Fantasma.  Fue a su habitación, se quedo sola, se cambio de ropa y se puso la que era de su madre en la juventud, aunque le quedaba un poco grande.  Se paró en el balcón que daba hacia el jardín, junto sus manos y susurró algo al viento.

- Hermana, se que mi mensaje llegara a ti tarde o temprano, ahora se que si tienes destino, no debes de mortificarte más.  Kaede, volveré pronto…

Una luz bajo del cielo envolviendo a Aska, que desapareció de la faz de Gaea.  La reina Hitomi corrió a la habitación de su hija en cuanto vio la luz, descubriendo su salida hacia el planeta de sus orígenes.

- Te llevaste mi viejo uniforme… no importa, se que lo lograrás Aska, lograrás ser feliz, al igual que tu hermana Stella…

Kaoru se acerco a la reina, dándole a entender que contaba con su apoyo en esos momentos, ahora la reina estaba quedándose poco a poco sin hijos, aunque estos regresarían para luego irse de sus manos, como las palomas cuando vuelan hacia el cielo.

***

El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego, como se le conocía al chico de los ojos rojos en Zaibach, había llegado al mercado de Astoria, pero aún tenía que poner en práctica el plan trazado.  El otro sujeto que venía con él, era un sacerdote muy reconocido de Astoria, y jamás podrían haber pensado que los traicionaría por estar de otro lado.

- Ahora solo hay que esperar un poco más - menciono el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego - todo se está movilizando poco a poco en Zaibach, así no le daremos sospechas a las demás naciones.

- En cuanto estemos listos, empezaremos la marcha - menciono el otro sujeto.

- No te preocupes Zerg, todo estará listo, ya veras que podremos atacar en la fecha prevista…

- Si, el sacrificio del descendiente de Atlantis se acerca poco a poco, cada vez está mas cerca…

Se dirigieron a una taberna a beber un poco, aunque ambos estaban conscientes de no pasarse de copas para no soltar información alguna sobre el ataque, aunque ambos no decían nada ni aunque hubiesen bebido unas quince botellas del mejor vino de la ciudad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que eran cuatro los hijos gemelos/mellizos? Nadie, solo yo,  y como vemos, el villano tiene complice, y aquí empiezan los conflictos.  Saludos a todos y no olviden escribirme a darkangelorochi@hotmail.com asi que escríbanme.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	6. El pergamino y el Angel

Capítulo 6: El Pergamino y el Angel

***

Palas.  Un mensaje del rey Van había llegado con el soberano de Astoria.  No se sorprendió al leerla, nada mas le extraño lo que le mencionaba de que la reina Hitomi tenía el presentimiento de que Stella se había escapado, pero esta vez rumbo a Freid.  Recordó que unos dos días antes, mientras Chid y Stella estaban platicando bajo un árbol, Millerna le había comentado algo sobre ellos que se le hizo una locura.

- Míralos Dryden… ¿No se ven lindos? - Millerna miraba por la ventana, viendo a los dos jóvenes hablar bajo la sombra del árbol - de no ser porque el destino de mi sobrina querida está escrito, juraría que Chid ve a Stella con ojos de hombre.

- Todos los hombres ven con ojos de hombre, Millerna - le repitió Dryden en esa ocasión, pero también miro por la ventana a los chicos - al contrario, yo diría que es Stella la que ve con otros ojos a Chid.

- Pero se me figura que él la desea…

- Todos los jóvenes a esa edad son así…

- Digas lo que digas Dryden, yo sigo diciendo que hacen linda pareja…

En ese entonces no le había tomado en serio esos comentarios a su esposa, pero en esos momentos se sintió algo extrañado, aunque esas cosas generalmente no eran de su incumbencia.

***

Godashim.  Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el rey Chid recibió el mensaje del rey Van Fanel, de Fanelia.  Sinceramente no sabía donde podía encontrarse Stella, ya que no se encontraba en Freid.  Quien sabe porque, pero también tuvo el presentimiento de que ella se encontraba en Freid, quien sabe y a la mejor estaba escondida en algún lado, pero la estaban buscando en todo el planeta, así que tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer.  Aun con su hija desaparecida, el rey Van Fanel mando preparar todo para dentro de un mes, cuando sería la despedida de su hija, en el Templo Fortona.  De repente, Kaja, el consejero del rey Chid apareció frente a él.

- Alteza, hemos tenido problemas en el Templo Fortona - mencionó el recién llegado - es necesaria su presencia.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¿algún ataque o qué?

- Uno de los custodios del templo dijo que una diosa de Ispano se oculta allí.

El rey de Freid se quedó intrigado, pero acompaño a Kaja al Templo Fortona, mientras que en el camino él le explicaba todo lo que dijo el guardia que había entrado al mencionado templo.

- El custodio menciono que había entrado para ir haciendo los arreglos que mando hacer el rey Van Fanel - mencionó Kaja - y fue cuando vio un par de alas blancas saliendo de una figura que estaba arrodillada en el templo.  Dijo que era una mujer, pero esta se dio cuenta de la presencia del custodio, entonces él salió corriendo - llegaron a la puerta del templo.

- Kaja, quédate aquí - mencionó - como rey de Freid y guardián del Templo Fortona, tengo la obligación de velar por los intereses de Ispano… pase lo que pase no entres…

Kaja obedeció y permaneció en la puerta, mientras Chid se adentraba en el templo, y justo cuando visualizó el gran tesoro de Atlantis, vio a lo que custodio pensó que era un Ispano, pero se había equivocado; era un descendiente de Atlantis…

- ¿Stella? - pregunto Chid - ¿Tu…?

La chica volteo y se acercó a él, dejando tras de si una estela de plumas blancas.  Cuando estuvo frente a él oculto sus alas, sin dejar de mirar a Chid.

- ¿Cuantos días has estado aquí? - preguntó él.

- Cerca de tres días, hubieran sido tres si ese soldado que mandaste no me hubiera encontrado…

- Yo no lo mandé, fue tu padre…

- Ya veo… quieren arreglar el templo…

- Me alegra que estés aquí, en Freid… - se acerco Chid a ella, la abrazó - me hiciste falta en estos días… - ella no respondía, se había quedado como pasmada - ven, te acompañaré a casa…

Ella no sabía lo que quería decir con casa, pero el la llevo a palacio, donde la corte no la recibió con buenos ojos, aunque por ordenes del rey Chid, tenían que aceptarla por una temporada, por lo menos hasta su vida se opacara por completo.  Mandó un mensaje a Fanelia, para que supieran que se encontraba allí, y que se quedaría hasta que ocurriera lo inevitable.

***

Fanelia.  El rey Van seguía en la biblioteca, leyendo un pergamino algo amarillo, pero se notaba una pequeña mancha roja en él.  Folken había hablado con él unos días antes y le había mencionado la dirección y la decisión que había tomado su hermana.  Precisamente ese día, Folken entró para entregar el mensaje que había llegado de Freid, pero en cuanto vio el pergamino, le intrigó ver lo amarillo y viejo que era, tal vez tenía muchos años en su familia.

- Folken, es necesario que sepas algo - le mencionó su padre - este pergamino puede salvar a tu hermana Stella… y al ritmo que van las cosas, creo que es hora de usarlo…

- ¿De qué manera va a ayudar a mi hermana un pergamino viejo? - preguntó - ni que fuera de oro…

- ¿Ves esta mancha roja? - señalo su padre - este pergamino viejo como tu le llamas, esta firmado con sangre y los sellos de Ispano, Astoria, Fanelia y Freid…

- ¿Freid? ¿Que tiene que ver Freid en eso? Ispano tal vez, Astoria lo paso,  pero Freid…

- Freid tiene mucho que ver en esto, en pocas palabras, Chid le salvará la vida a tu hermana…

Folken comprendió de inmediato, mostrando un poco de su felicidad ante todo el que se le ponía en su camino, incluyendo a Kaoru, con la cual siempre se había comportado un poco extraño desde su llegada.  Kaoru por su parte se sentía un poco extraña, ya que después de tenerlo en sus sueños, no pudo sacarlo de ellos.  Quizá Kaoru ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperar su vida…

***

La Tierra.  Aska había caído en un patio trasero de una casa.  La casa se le hacía algo conocida, mas sin embargo le inculcaba un sentimiento que jamás había sentido.  Una anciana la recibió en el patio, pareciera que la estuviera esperando de mucho tiempo.  En efecto, era su abuela, la madre de la reina.

- Se por qué estas aquí - le dijo la anciana - tu madre me lo dijo, y me da mucho gusto el poder conocerte, Aska… pero lo que me da pena es el no poder conocer a tus otros hermanos… traes el mismo uniforme que tu madre…

Aska siguió las indicaciones de la abuela, entro por la puerta y camino por un pequeño pasillo hasta la sala.  Las fotos no se hicieron esperar, y Aska se la pasó atenta a varias de ellas, principalmente en unas donde salía su madre, con el mismo uniforme que ella traía en esos momentos.

- Tengo que buscar a mi hermano.

- Yo te llevo, no sabes donde está…

- Somos gemelos, sabré en donde esta…

Aska salió corriendo, pero luego comenzó a caminar mas tranquila.  Sus instintos la llevaron hasta un lugar de nombre "Orion Café", así que no dudo en entrar.  En cuando lo hizo, una luz de colores brillantes la cegó, para luego pasar al lugar medio a oscuras.  Arriba de lo que ella considero un podium, un equipo de chicos tocaba unos instrumentos para ella desconocidos, pero parecidos a los de su planeta.  Reconoció al del bajo, un chico parecido a ella, pero en vez de cabello castaño, lo tenía negro con reflejos azules.  La música era buena, pero era diferente a la de Fanelia.  Una vez que el chico paró, bajo del escenario hacia Aska.

- ¿ Viniste a buscarme verdad?

- Claro que si Chris - menciono ella - tenemos que irnos, Stella esta escondida, además Folken tiene problemas en aceptar varias cosas… aunque el verdadero motivo es que conozcas a Stella, antes de que se vaya…

- Entiendo… pero antes, quiero que conozcas la tierra…

Durante esos tres días, se dedicaron a contarse sus vidas.  Chris llevo a Aska a conocer tantos lugares que la chica no tenía cabeza para nada mas, aunque siempre llevaba a Kaede en su corazón.  Ya en la noche, Chris y Aska se dispusieron a partir, no sin antes que Chris se despidiera de su abuela, que lo había criado desde pequeño hasta convertirlo en lo que era ahora, un joven sencillo y sin aspiraciones altas, el cual iría a conocer otro mundo diferente.  El par de jóvenes se tomo de las manos, luego una luz rosada los envolvió, desapareciéndolos de la faz de la tierra.  Cuando llegaron a Gaea, los rodeo un inmenso bosque, que inmediatamente Aska reconoció como el bosque cercano a las montañas Floresta, aunque entonces era de noche y no se podían ver muchas cosas..

- Descansaremos la noche de hoy - menciono Aska - para mañana partir hacia Fanelia.  Quiero que conozcas a Folken, y si es posible, a Stella…

- Mis hermanos… he oído hablar de ellos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Esta vez no tengo nada que decir, el capítulo se describe solo, y he estado muy inspirada, asi que si les gusta que bueno, y si no les gusta diganmelo a darkangelorochi@hotmail.com y yo les respondere.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	7. El camino para el angel

Capítulo 7: El Camino para el Angel

***

El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego le colocaba un poco de aceite a la lámpara, para tratar de mandar una carta.  El sacerdote Zerg había partido hacia Basram, en busca de la fuente de poder que podría mandar a toda Gaea al caos, pero ellos la utilizarían para otra ocasión.  Antes de partir de Zaibach, el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego había mandado un par de espías a Basram, pero mando al sacerdote para corroborar los últimos mensajes de los espías sobre esa fuente de energía, al parecer la estaban desmantelando poco a poco, sin que el gobierno de Basram se diera cuenta.

- Cuando Basram se de cuenta, será demasiado tarde - pensó - para cuando se den cuenta de lo sucedido, el descendiente de Atlantis ya habrá sido sacrificado, y el poder de Basram ya estará en nuestras manos para entonces, al igual que el "desaparecido" poder de Zora…

Tocaron a su puerta, pero él no contestó.  Simplemente le dejaron un mensaje por debajo de la puerta, pero no traía remitente.  Tomo el sobre, pero no lo abrió, se lo metió dentro del chaleco que traía puesto y salió hacia la calle, de la cual no regreso a la pequeña posada en toda la noche.

- Tengo que empezar a festejar, los astorianos no tienen idea de lo que vendrá después…

***

Amenfis entró en la biblioteca con un mensaje de Freid.  El rey Van corroboro entonces las palabras que le había dicho su esposa acerca de la huída de su hija.  Folken se encontraba allí cuando su padre leyó la carta en voz alta.

- "Estimado rey de Fanelia.  Me complace informarle que su hija se encuentra en Freid, completamente sana y salva.  Cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿No cree que ya es tiempo de que sepa la verdad? Creo que eso le haría bien, ya que tiene el autoestima demasiado baja.  Atentamente, Chid Zar Freid, soberano de Freid"

- ¿Que piensas hacer papá? - preguntó Folken.

- Dejaré que pase un tiempo, luego averiguaré que es lo que pasa en realidad con Stella, y si algo sucede antes de su muerte, te juro que pararé en seco todo, y le daré primordialidad a la felicidad de mi hija…

Folken salió de la biblioteca muy satisfecho con lo que le dijo su padre, inclusive ahora entrenaba con mas entusiasmo, mientras Kaoru se limitaba a verlo a  lo lejos.  Si no había querido regresar era porque su razón para no volver estaba frente a ella en esos momentos, y quien sabe si él ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía ella hacia él, que era lo mas seguro ya que él podía tener esos presentimientos extraños que también tenía la reina Hitomi.  Folken se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, la cual al verse descubierta mejor se retiró de allí.  El heredero de Fanelia sonrió al ver el reflejo de Kaoru, y aunque no habían entablado conversación últimamente, él si trataba de negar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero que en un futuro, podría ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

***

Aska se había levantado temprano esa mañana, ya que tenían que llegar lo mas pronto posible a Fanelia.  Levantó a Chris, el cual nada mas dio un bostezo largo y luego siguió la marcha tras Aska.  Atravesaron rápidamente las montañas, hasta llegar a un claro lleno de verde pasto y naturaleza; al final se levantaban dos umbrales y varias murallas, indicando la llegada a la ciudad.

- Vamos - dijo Aska - no te quedes atrás, ya llegamos.

- Si.

Aska caminaba demasiado rápido, pero era porque tenía prisa de llegar y preguntar por Kaede, mientras que Chris solo tenía prisa de poder encontrarse con sus padres.  Su hermana lo vio algo nervioso, aparentemente porque sería su primera vez de encontrarse personalmente con sus padres, ya que su madre hablaba con él en sueños, pero físicamente, era la primera vez.  Cuando él estaba en su presentación allá en una discoteca de la Tierra, supo que era su hermana la que lo buscaba porque sintió su presencia, luego cuando terminó solo siguió su presencia hasta dar con ella, pero nunca se fijo bien como era.  Se preguntó como serían sus otros hermanos, si serían algo parecidos a él o tendrían grandes diferencias, pero definitivamente estaba nervioso.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunto Aska, comenzando a caminar un poco mas lento.

- No, digo, si. Es que la verdad… no se como voy a reaccionar… luego como sabré quienes son mis otros hermanos… la verdad no se…

- Si quieres yo te puedo decir mas o menos como son - le respondió, comenzando ya a caminar a un paso firme para tener mas tiempo de hablar - pero no se si quieras…

- Te lo agradecería…

- Bueno, yo diré todo desde mi punto de vista, pero quien sabe como sea todo esto en realidad, ya que ellos casi nunca me confían algo… - empezó a caminar adelante de él, pero contando lo que ella sabía - mira, Folken a veces podrá parecer muy frío, pero en el fondo se preocupa mucho por las personas, inclusive creo que esta enamorado de la hija de la amiga de mamá…

- ¿Se parece a papá o a mamá?

- Bueno, por fuera puede parecerse mas a papá, pero su carácter definitivamente es como mamá… después de Folken está Stella… ella es todo lo contrario de Folken: carácter de papá y parecido a mamá, es demasiado abierta diría yo, pero eso es lo que le acarrea los problemas…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Bueno, no puede pasar una semana sin escaparse a otro país, luego cuando regresa se arma un lío… espero que puedas llegar a conocerla porque no se si mamá te haya dicho la tradición… y viéndolo bien, se parece un poco a ti…

- Bueno, mamá me dijo algo sobre un sacrificio en un sueño, ¿Pero que se parezca a mi? - Chris se sorprendió de escuchar eso, ya que no creía que hubiera alguien con parecido a él entre sus hermanos - ¿Y en qué se parece?

- Bueno, pues tienen el mismo color de cabello con los mismos reflejos, nada mas que Stella tiene un problemita: no sabe expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero si se sabe cuando le pasa algo porque ella no aparenta como Folken, el si que no se sabe cuando le pasa algo…

- ¿Y tu? - le pregunto Chris, ya que tenía curiosidad de conocer mas a su familia - ¿Que me puedes decir de ti?

- Solo puedo decirte que estoy comprometida con el príncipe de Astoria.  Yo no sabría describirme a mi misma, tendrías que conocerme para poder decirlo.

- Pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso, llegando a Fanelia.

- Si, es cierto. 

Siguieron platicando y caminando por el bosque de las montañas Floresta, hasta llegar a una vereda que los conduciría directamente a Fanelia.  Cuando llegaron a las puertas, Aska miró a Zutton de guardia y le gritó.  Una vez que Zutton pudo ver a la segunda princesa de Fanelia mando llamar a los reyes, que inmediatamente fueron a la puerta, pero en cuanto la reina Hitomi vio a Chris al lado de Aska, se le lanzó inmediatamente en un abrazo, un abrazo que contenía mezcla de efusividad y cariño a la vez.

- Mamá… - respondió Chris - no tienes que ser tan efusiva…

- Estoy feliz… - le mencionó ella - solo me falta una hija para ser completamente feliz.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a palacio, donde Folken los estaría esperando.  Chris estaba fascinado con la ciudad, con la gente, con todo lo que veía a su alrededor, solo que tenía un extraño presentimiento; no supo si era porque no tendría tiempo de conocer a su otra hermana, o si era por estar en un lugar nuevo para él, pero era un presentimiento del cual no podría escapar fácilmente.

***

Stella se había quedado dormida en una habitación, estaba algo confundida, y era natural debido a la situación en la cual se encontraba.  Aunque todo Freid estaba enojado por las razones dichas anteriormente, el rey se mostraba de lo mas tranquilo, siguiendo con su vida normal de reinado, pero preocupándose por Stella. Tres largas semanas pasaron, durante las cuales Stella intentaba alejarse de Chid cada vez que lo miraba, debido a la proximidad de la fecha fijada por su padre el rey de Fanelia para su sacrificio.  En una de las oportunidades que no pudo escapar, Chid mencionó frente a ella y a la corte de Freid una noticia que podría cambiar el rumbo de su país.

- He tomado una decisión, y no quiero que me cuestionen.  He decidido casarme.

Toda la corte, y también Stella se quedaron pasmados, solo Kaja, el consejero del rey seguía tranquilo ante la decisión de su pupilo.

- Ya encontré a la mujer, Kaja me ayudo a seleccionarla y a fijar la fecha de la boda, con ayuda de los plaktu.

- ¿Y Cuándo será la boda, si se puede saber, Su Alteza? - preguntó un consejero.

- El día décimo noveno de la luna amarilla, lo consulté con los plaktu, los cuales avalaron que es el día propicio para que Freid…

- Pero es el día de la ceremonia del sacrificio de Fanelia… ¿No puede cambiarla de fecha?

Stella salió corriendo de allí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejando a la corte y al rey discutiendo el asunto muy fuertemente, aunque lo único que lograron fue que el rey no cambiara su decisión, sino que siguiera de obstinado.  La salida de la princesa Fanel había tenido sus consecuencias, pero a ella no le importo que la corte hablara de ella.

- Sabías que no debías de hacerte ilusiones - se repetía a si misma, mientras que su rostro se cubría de lágrimas - en una semana estaré bajo tierra, y en una semana el estará unido a otra mujer… eres una tonta, tonta, tonta…

El rey la vio salir algo desesperada, pero no hizo nada por alcanzarla.  Llamo a Kaja y le hizo una seña con la mano; entonces el consejero salió por la puerta a hacer el mandado que ordenaba el rey.  Los demás miembros de la corte no se dieron cuenta de eso y seguían discutiendo con el rey sobre el asunto de la boda.

- "Ojalá que todo salga conforme a lo que planee - pensaba para si mismo el rey - si todo sale bien, podré…"

En esos momentos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los mayores de la corte, que le indicó que como veían que no podían cambiar sus decisiones, entonces se acatarían a sus ordenes.  Chid se alegró al saberlo, ahora solo su plan tenía que salir como lo había previsto Kaja y todo terminaría bien para Gaea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Introducción al nuevo personaje, descendiente del clan dragon, pero no adelantare mas de la historia.  Escríbanme! darkangelorochi@hotmail.com.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	8. Una prueba de fuego

Capítulo 8: Una Prueba de Fuego

***

Stella caminaba desesperada hacia la frontera con Daedalus y Chezario, queriendo escapar de su realidad.  De repente se vio rodeada de árboles, y sin dirección alguna a donde ir.  Se arrodillo en medio de esa vegetación extraña y lloro en silencio largamente; pero ella no nada mas estaba sola en medio de las plantas y los pequeños animales, sino que varios pares de ojos la estaban mirando fijamente.  Ella tenía un gran entrenamiento gracias a su padre y su hermano, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su presencia, aunque no quiso demostrarles que ya sabía que estaban allí.  Hizo como que no se dio cuenta, así cuando los tomara desprevenidos podía sacar su daga y entonces pelear, pero no sabía la localización.  El viento se movía hacia el este, dejando un silencio abrumador con cada murmullo que hacía dicho viento al silbar.  Fue entonces que sobrevino el ataque sorpresa, pero ella se adelantó al ataque del primer sujeto y lo evadió.

- ¿Quienes se supone que son ustedes? - les preguntó ella, tratando de evadir los ataques.

Eran cuatro sujetos, y ninguno de los cuatro sabía responderle a la chica, que seguía tratando de defenderse a si misma.  Uno de los atacantes, uno alto y fornido, mucho mas alto que ella y con bigote saco una espada que traía en el costado para atacarla, pero ella solo supo responder combatiendo con la daga que encontró con Selena Schezar, tratando de que la espada del sujeto con bigote no lograra dar con su cometido, los otros tres atacantes se le abalanzaron encima, pero ella los esquivó fácilmente.  Tenía una furia interna y tenía que sacarla, ero no de esa manera.  Trató de esquivarlos lo mas posible para no hacerles daño, pero cada vez se le hacía mas pesado moverse ya que traía falda, así que se rajo los lados de la falda para poder moverse con mas libertad.  Cerró los ojos, pero no hizo nada.  Espero unos momentos, solo para darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada, fue cuando escucho una voz conocida para ella.

- ¿Estas bien Stella?

- ¿Eh? - se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de un guymelef rojo - Ah si, claro Selena, gracias por llegar a tiempo.

- No hay problema - mencionó esta, dejando los cuatro cuerpos de los aparentemente ladrones desmayados en el suelo boscoso - estaba dando una vuelta y escuche sonidos de espadas; me quede viendo un rato como le hacías para defenderte…

- ¿Pero como le hiciste para que no te viéramos…? Comprendo, el manto invisible…

Selena subió a Stella a la mano del Oreades rojo, dispuesta a llevarla de regreso a Fanelia.

- Bien Stella, vamos a casa - mencionó Selena con dirección a Fanelia - Oye, ¿Pero como estuvo eso de que te fuiste a Freid?

- Fue una tontería de mi parte, no debí de haberlo hecho nunca, al hacerlo yo misma me hago pedazos el corazón por andar haciéndome ilusiones falsas…

- Ya te pego el amor… esa mirada la reconozco en cualquier parte…

- ¡No claro que no! ¡Yo no soy de esa clase de chicas! además… - la joven bajo la mirada súbitamente, dejando salir una lágrima de sus ojos verdes - pronto dejaré este mundo… - cambió súbitamente de tema - no quiero que me lleves a Fanelia, llévame contigo al Fuerte Castello, por favor…

Selena Schezar no sonaba muy convencida cuando decidió llevarse a la chica con ella, pero resolvió que era lo mejor si era que quería recuperarse de la depresión.  Ella había estado viendo la batalla de la princesa de Fanelia contra esos cuatro sujetos desde lejos, además de que ella misma los había dejado en ese lugar por y con ordenes del Rey de Freid.  En un principio la primera caballero del cielo de Astoria no entendió porque su sobrino (aunque Chid no sabía nada todavía de que era hijo de Allen Schezar y la hermana mayor de la reina Millerna, ni lo sabría nunca, ya que si eso se llegaba a saber en Gaea podría ocasionarse una guerra global por el país, aunque los que sabían la verdad eran Astoria y Fanelia esos dos países no hacían nada solo por respeto) hacía eso, ya que los cuatro atacantes eran originarios de Freid y el porque quiso que atacaran a la princesa de Fanelia.

***

- ¡Vamos! ¡Dime lo que sepas estúpido plaktu!

En lo mas profundo de las montañas floresta, El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego había capturado a uno de los plaktu sacerdotales que presidirían la ceremonia del sacrificio de Fanelia.  Después de Astoria el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego se había trasladado a la frontera de Freid, cerca del templo Fortona, siendo allí donde había capturado al plaktu.  Zerg seguía mirando de lejos, pero no se resistió y sacó su espada, amenazando al sacerdote.

- Vamos, dinos que es lo que está pasando en estos momentos en Freid y Fanelia…

- No podrán sacrificar al ángel, puesto que ya está salvado.

- No estoy entendiendo nada - respondió Zerg, algo enfadado - así que dinos lo que significa o atente a las consecuencias…

El sacerdote guardo silencio, así que ni el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego ni Zerg pudieron hacerlo hablar.  Zerg sacó una espada y partió por la mitad al plaktu.  El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego le dirigió una mirada diabólica por lo que había hecho.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios fue lo que hiciste estúpido?! ¡Ahora no podremos saber nada!

- Tranquilícese jefe, de todas maneras si lo hubiese dejado vivo no hablaría.  Ya vera como yo consigo la información por otro lado, es mas seguro…

- Aunque los plaktu son mas confiables que tu en estos momentos…

Zerg tomo las ropas del sacerdote plaktu y se las puso.  Con una navaja se corto el cabello e hizo que su cuerpo disminuyera de corpulencia, después del proceso nadie diría que era un villano, sino todo lo contrario, un sacerdote.

- Y bien, ¿Que le parece?

- A veces me sorprende que tengas buenas ideas…

- Entonces no se preocupe, todo va a salir conforme lo hemos planeado.

- Lo que no me preocupa es eso, sino lo que dijo el plaktu, ¿A que se refería con eso de que "no podrán sacrificar al ángel, puesto que ya esta salvado"?

- Eso no significa nada jefe, ya vera que tendrá su sacrificio y podrá realizar su plan de venganza.

- Eso es lo que espero Zerg… eso es lo que espero…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Algo corto, pero el que sigue yo creo que sera el mas largo de todos, asi que ni modo, se aguantan.  Comentarios, etc, a darkangelorochi@hotmail.com.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	9. Un sacrificio y una boda

Capítulo 9: Un Sacrificio y una Boda

***

El tiempo había transcurrido muy lentamente, bueno, por lo menos así se le hacía a Stella que transcurría, ya que se le hacía eterno que llegara el día décimo noveno de la luna amarilla, el día de su sacrificio y al mismo tiempo, la boda de Chid.  Toda su familia se había trasladado a Freid, para que el Templo Fortona quedara cerca y no fuera tanto el camino.  Chris todavía no conocía a su hermana mayor, así que se aventuro a conocer y despedirse de ella.  además, le llevaba un paquete de su madre, el cual llevaba el vestido para la ceremonia.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó, tocando a la puerta - Soy Chris, tu hermano menor.

- Pasa - se escucho decir desde adentro de la habitación.

Chris pudo pasar, pero no se imaginaba que su hermana fuera como la estaba viendo, ya que era mejor de lo que la había imaginado.

- Gracias por traer el paquete, hoy es mi debut y despedida - dijo Stella en un tono un poco burlesco.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor - le mencionó Chris -  no creo que en menos de un día pueda conocer veintidós años de mi hermana mayor.

- Eres un buen chico, serás feliz - tomo el paquete y fue a cambiarse al vestidor; mientras lo hacía seguía hablando con Chris - nuestra familia siempre ha estado llena de problemas por mi culpa, lo mas seguro es que papá este dando gracias a que se desharán de mi… - se dio cuenta del vestido - Oye, yo creo que te equivocaste de vestido, yo no puedo morir con esto - mencionó desde detrás del vestidor.

- Pues ese paquete me lo dio mamá de sus propias manos…

- Es que no creo que sea este…

Cuando salió del vestidor, Chris se quedo pasmado: el ya había visto ese vestido en algún lado, mas bien en un cuadro del castillo Fanel.  Era el vestido de boda de la reina Hitomi, el mismo vestido blanco con mangas hasta el piso, abiertas de un lado cada una y sus debidos pliegues.  La misma reina había hecho que lo hicieran sencillo para el día de su boda, por eso su hija se había quedado algo anonadada cuando se dio cuenta de que vestido era, aunque no sabía exactamente porque su madre quería que se lo pusiera.  Mientras platicaba con su hermano, se iba recogiendo el cabello en una sencilla trenza con sus flecos al frente, pero como lo tenía largo no fue difícil hacerla, lo difícil fue aguantar el llanto que le causaba el saber que Chid se casaba ese mismo día con una desconocida para ella.

- Folken estuvo hablando con nuestro padre, creo que hablaban de ti, Stella - mencionó Chris - no se lo que planean, pero de que planean algo, planean algo.  así que ya no llores - le paso un pañuelo - se te va a correr el maquillaje y tienes que lucir bien… que Gaea sepa lo que pierde.

- Tienes razón… - mencionó la chica con voz fuerte - que sepa lo que pierde.

Aska toco a la puerta indicando que ya era hora de partir al templo Fortona.  Cuando su madre la miro no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, tanto así que pareciera que en vez de un sacrificio se dirigían a una de las grandes celebraciones que se hacían en Egzardia a cada rato.  Cuando Stella bajo del carruaje nunca creyó ver tanta gente congregada, aunque la mayoría iba a la boda de Chid, y el otro poco solo iba para gritarle obscenidades a ella, ya que siempre supo que no era una princesa respetada de Fanelia, mas bien, era la princesa a la que mas odiaban, principalmente las mujeres de Gaea, que solamente la despreciaban por ser una princesa rural.  Camino cubierta con una manta blanca hasta el atrio del templo, y mientras caminaba miraba a su alrededor, a toda esa gente mirándola acusatoriamente, como si ella hubiese cometido algún crimen.  Su madre estaba observándola desde una de las filas cercanas, al igual que sus hermanos y los reyes de Astoria y los de Basram.  Kaoru se encontraba al lado de Folken, que tenía su mirada perdida para no verla; sin querer sus manos se rozaron levemente y ambos las retiraron rapidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta.  Al rey de Fanelia y al de Astoria no los vio por ninguno de los dos lados en los que se dividía el templo.  Al frente, se encontraba el sacerdote que presidiría las dos ceremonias, la del casamiento de Chid y la de su sacrificio.  Chid se encontraba de pie al lado del sacerdote, pero cuando Stella le dio la daga al sacerdote para que con ella diera inicio al ritual, Chid le murmuro en voz baja.

- No tienes que hacerlo Stella, no vas a morir.

Ella lo escuchó, pero no le respondió, ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de salir corriendo y ser perseguida por todo el planeta.  El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia.

- Estimado pueblo de Gaea, el día de hoy estamos reunidos aquí para dos cosas - el sacerdote pauso un poco y luego siguió - la primera, el sacrificio de Fanelia; y la segunda, el casamiento del soberano de Freid.  así que empecemos por lo primero…

Stella caminó al frente hasta el altar.  La reina Millerna estaba toda preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar y las reacciones de Gaea, ya que reconoció el vestido de novia de la reina Hitomi en Stella, mientras que la reina de Fanelia no podía dejar de llorar; pero caso contrario era el rey de Fanelia, que se mostraba muy serio y calmado.  El sacerdote le dio la daga al verdugo, para que luego Stella se colocase en el altar.  Las damas de las cortes de Astoria y Basram estaban que no cabían de la emoción al saber que pronto se desharían de la princesa de Fanelia para siempre, excepto Lia,  que había sido una de las consejeras de la Reina Millerna y la princesa de Fanelia en su tiempo.  El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego miraba a lo lejos, en cuanto se diera la señal matarían a todo mundo, ya que al estar los gobernantes de Gaea reunidos en un solo lugar los matarían mas fácil y lograrían su objetivo: sacrificar al ángel.  Justo en cuanto el verdugo iba a poner la daga en el corazón de Stella, esta se hizo al lado y le arrebato el objeto rápidamente, poniéndose en una posición amenazadora.

- Ahora si se volvió loca - mencionó la reina Thera de Egzardia - tiene esa pequeña manía de estar hiperactiva y no poderse quedar sentada en un solo lugar.

- Eso no es locura tía - mencionó Cathera, princesa de Basram y sobrina de Thera - solo está tratando de defenderse, esta asustada, solo mírala tía…

A la reacción de Stella cerca de diez guardias fueron a intentar detenerla y quitarle la daga.  Cuando el verdugo logro quitarle el arma y los guardias controlarla, se apresuraron en efectuar el sacrificio.  Mas tardaron en hacerlo, que Chid interrumpir todo de nuevo.

- ¡Exijo que la suelten de inmediato!

- No puede evitar lo inevitable - mencionó el sacerdote con voz ciclónica - ya es hora de que ella muera.

- Ustedes no pueden decidir por mi, tengo pruebas de lo que estoy hablando…

- En ese caso, muestre sus "pruebas".

El silencio abrumador comenzó a reinar en el templo seguido de las murmuraciones de la gente.  Stella vio como su padre, el rey Van se acerco al estrado y le dio un papel amarillento, pero bien conservado al sacerdote.  El sacerdote comenzó a leer en voz alta, con el mismo tono retumbante.

- "Yo, Van Slanzar de Fanel, rey de Fanelia, me comprometo a dar como prometida a mi hija Varie Stella de Fanel, a Chid Zar Freid, rey de Freid, a sabiendas e que ella no heredara nada de su reino, tomándola como esposa antes de sus 23 años, con todas las obligaciones que ello acarrea" - prosiguió - "Y yo, Chid Zar Freid, rey de Freid, al haber pedido como prometida a Stella de Fanel, hija del rey de Fanelia, habiéndome comprometido para casarme con ella antes de que cumpla sus 23 años, estando consciente de las obligaciones que contraeré con ello" - el sacerdote remarco - y esta firmado por el rey de Fanelia, el rey de Freid, y de testigos los reyes de Astoria y Basram…

- Y no olvide el sello con el escudo de Ispano - le dijo Chid - para darle mas validez…

Varios de los sacerdotes se acercaron para comprobar si era cierto, mientras que la muchedumbre siguió murmurando sin parar.  Al Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego no le quedo otra opción mas que pensar como sacrificar ellos mismos al "ángel" de Fanelia.

- "Es cierto, ella es un ángel - pensó el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego - tengo que pensar en la manera de como organizar un problema entre las naciones, aunque será una gran pena el tener que sacrificarla…".

Por lo pronto sus planes se habían atrasado unos momentos, ya que para poder seguir, un sacerdote de Gaea debía de sacrificar al "ángel".  Chid aprovechó para acercarse a Stella.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste Chid? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

- Creíamos que si te lo decíamos te ibas a oponer, y la verdad, yo quería que te enamoraras de mi a la buena, porque yo sí me enamore de ti.  Por eso lo ocultamos, yo no iba a proceder si tu no me amabas, pero se que si me quieres, aquel beso… significo mucho para mi Stella…

Stella lo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, y él también la abrazó efusivamente.  El mundo se esfumo ante ellos, como si fueran los únicos en ese universo,.  Toda la gente que estaba presente no tuvo mas remedio que aguantar la "escenita" que según eso estaba haciendo Stella para ganar tiempo, ya que la situación se estaba prestando a malos entendidos.  El sacerdote mayor comenzó a murmurar con los demás,  dada la situación, ahora tenían que saber lo que harían.  Y tenían menos de diez segundos para decidirlo.  A Stella se le empezó a nublar su visión, no alcanzaba a distinguir a Chid; estaba a punto de desmayarse y perder el conocimiento.  Se dirigió a los sacerdotes.

- ¡Vamos que esperan! – les gritó – ¡No me importa lo que piensen, y mucho menos lo que piense la gente! ¡Amo a esta mujer y no pienso dejarla!

- Chid, yo... – Stella se aferraba a su cuello, con tal de no caerse – quiero.... quiero estar contigo...

A pesar de los murmullos de la gente, y de todo lo que diría Gaea, el sacerdote mayor no tuvo mas remedio que unirlos en matrimonio antes de que Stella perdiera el conocimiento.  Su hermano Folken miraba todo con gran detenimiento, mientras que Kaoru nada mas se le quedaba mirando a el.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de lo de Chid y Stella? – le pregunto la reina Hitomi a su marido.

- Porque no quería que lo supieras antes de tiempo, era una sorpresa... además, no puedes decir que no lo habías sospechado desde antes.

- Pero hiciste sufrir mucho a tu hija...

- Acuérdate de lo de nosotros, sufrimos primero, y luego encontramos la felicidad...

Después de que el sacerdote los hubiera nombrado marido y mujer, la recién unida pareja salió caminando por el mismo pasillo por donde Stella hubiese entrado para ser sacrificada, apoyada del hombro de su ahora esposo el rey Chid Zar Freid.  Chris, el hermano menor de Fanelia salió detrás de ellos acompañado de su hermana Aska y su prometido Kaede.  De repente un niño salió de la nada y le robó la daga real a Chris, que salió corriendo detrás del niño, el cual se interno en los frondosos bosques vecinos de Fanelia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Estoy inspirada, no me detendre para nada, además, tengo muchos motivos por los cuales regresar a la felicidad.  Otra vez saludos a todos, y en especial a mi madre y mi hermana postiza.  Comentarios, etc, a darkangelorochi@hotmail.com.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	10. La luna gitana

Capítulo 10: La Luna Gitana

***

       El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego no podía creer lo que había visto, ya que eso retrasaría sus planes contra Gaea.  Lo de Freid lo había retrasado un poco, pero ya nada podía retrasarlo.

- Tengo que regresar a Basram, Zerg debió de haber completado esa parte del plan por lo menos.  Estamos retrasados, pero no lo podemos estar tanto.

Paso entre la muchedumbre, para que nadie se diera cuenta.  El alboroto provocado por lo de esa tarde hacía que la misma muchedumbre estuviese haciendo rumores.  La verdad no parecía que tuviese malas intenciones, si sus ojos rojos dijeran que el era malvado, seguramente ya estaría preso; pero no lo era.  Sus ojos rojos relucían mas que su cabello castaño claro.  Era joven, pero aparentaba ser mas joven de lo que realmente era.  La muchedumbre lo empujaba, mientras el se dirigía a la parte norte, rumbo a Basram.  De repente, alguien lo empujo, cayendo los dos al piso.  Miro fijamente, era una chica, con ropas distintas a las de Gaea.  Era Kaoru.

- Discúlpeme, en realidad no lo vi pasar – mencionó ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- No, disculpame tu a mi, yo fui el que no se fijo – puso su mirada en ella, sin quitarla de encima.

- Bueno, tengo que irme...

Kaoru se fue corriendo, ya que había divisado a Folken.  El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego vio como el principe faneliano tomaba a la chica del brazo y la conducía hacia donde estaba toda su otra familia.

- ¿Pero que oportunidad me ha brindado la señorita suerte? – mencionó sarcásticamente – esa chica puede serme muy util en mi venganza... ¿Como no lo había pensado antes?

El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego se fue, pero no pudo quitarse de su cabeza la idea que se le acababa de formar en su mente, y en la cual Kaoru iba a formar parte.

***

El sol se ocultaba lentamente, pero su curiosidad por saber quien o que era lo que estaba detrás de todo.  Siguió al chiquillo de tez morena hasta haberlo perdido detrás de unos matorrales.  Entonces escuchó fuertes sonidos de tambores, flautas y mandolinas, así que se dispuso a seguirlo; y al asomarse por detrás de unos arbustos, vio la mas grande y hermosa escena que jamás hubiese imaginado ver: alrededor de una gran fogata, había varios músicos con los instrumentos antes mencionados, hombres y mujeres bailando el ritmo desconocido de una música aún mas desconocida para el, al igual que las vestimentas de dichos sujetos.  Entre ellos reconoció a su daga, que se encontraba ahora en poder de una chica, a la cual le calculo aproximadamente unos quince años.  Solo sonrió al imaginarse que pasaría años mas tarde, cuando esa niña se diera cuenta de lo que significaba esa daga para Fanelia.  Algo conocía de esos sujetos en la tierra, eran los que solían llamarse gitanos, y al parecer estaban celebrando algo.  El que parecía el gran patriarca menciono algo en una lengua extraña para él, como si fuese un discurso; y una vez que terminó los nombrados gitanos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la fogata, con el ritmo de panderos, guitarras y mandolinas.  Lo que le llamo la atención, fue que cuando pudo divisar al chico que le robó ya no tenía la daga, sino que estaba en manos de una chica de aproximadamente unos quince años, de tez morena clara, cabello y ojos negros; con una blusa blanca corta, un paño rojo a la cintura y una falda de color verde larga hasta los tobillos, con una abertura en su parte derecha; y empuñaba la daga que momentos antes le había sido arrebatada a Chris, usándola para su danza mística.  Las pulseras de sus manos y pies se movían al ritmo de la música, pero de repente se empezó a alejar de sus compañeros, como si se hubiese percatado de su presencia.  Se acercaba cada vez mas y mas al lugar donde Chris estaba oculto, pero sólo se le acercó y tomo su mano entre las suyas, como leyéndolas.

- ¿Pasa algo chica? – le pregunto Chris.

- Ten cuidado ángel de Fanelia, pronto te veras en una situación en la que tendras que elegir el destino de toda Gaea.

- No te entiendo....

- Solo espera, y pronto lo sabras...

La chica siguió hablando en esa lengua extraña, mientras utilizaba su dije con apariencia de estrella de cuatro picos y la sostenía sobre sus manos, brillando mas que cualquier estrella que el haya visto.  Luego se retiró a seguir con la danza.  Chris se quedo pasmado, mudo, congelado, y extasiado con la mirada que había visto de esa chica.  Mejor se encamino por donde había llegado, pensando en las extrañas palabras que esa chica le había dicho, y pensando en investigarlas en cuanto llegara a Fanelia, y pensando en la chica también, que hasta había hecho que se olvidara de la daga.

***

- ¿Qué estabas hablando con ese tipo?

- Solo se tropezo conmigo,  y estaba pidiéndome disculpas.

- No quiero que te acerques a ningun extraño.

- ¿Disculpa? – mencionó Kaoru – pero no tienes por qué reclamarme nada, que yo sepa, tu no tienes derecho sobre mi.  Asi que no tienes que volverte un celoso.

- Tengo todo el derecho – le reclamo Folken – y no me volví celoso.

- ¿Ah si? – le mencionó Kaoru, poniéndose algo molesta - ¿Y podrías decirme cual razon es?

- ...

Folken se quedo callado, y no quiso mirarla a los ojos.  Kaoru a su vez, estaba extrañada ante el comportamiento del chico antes mencionado.  De repente, se acerco a el, y el le ofreció su brazo, pensando en que lo rechazaría, pero al contrario de lo que él creía, ella le correspondió.  Movió su brazo de manera que su mano tocaba la mano de ella,  y la aferro a la suya de tal forma que parecía que no la soltaría nunca.  Vieron llegar a su hermana Aska con Kaede, mientras que su hermano Chris venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Y ahora tu que traes? – le pregunto Aska.

- Nada, es solo que... – titubeo Chris, pensando hasta dos veces lo que le diría a su hermana – no, no me pasa nada, solo andaba buscando a Stella.

Pero la autonombrada Stella ya no pensaba mas como la princesa salvaje de Fanelia, ahora pensaba mas como la esposa del rey de Freid, como la reina que pronto sería.  Su ahora esposo la tomaba del brazo, y aunque todo Freid estaba escandalizado por lo que pasaba, no sabían en realidad quien era ella realmente.  Ahora su rey estaba casado con una princesa rural, y lo peor, con la princesa rural de Fanelia, Varie Stella de Fanel.  Aunque ella estaba algo confundida para salvarse, acepto casarse a ultima hora, y se caso, y además con el hombre que ella amaba.  ¿pero como su padre se lo había ocultado por tanto tiempo?  No lo sabría ese día, tendría que hablar con su padre después, ya que tenía que descansar de tantas emociones sentidas.  La noche ya comenzaba a caer sobre Freid, su nuevo hogar, y su nueva vida.  Chid la condujo a la alcoba real, pero ella solo podía caminar a su lado en silencio, pensante.  Al llegar ahí solo se quedo mirando sus nuevos aposentos, y al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida.

- No tengas miedo Stella – le dijo el rey – no hare nada que no quieras hacer, y no te forzare a hacer cosas que tu tampoco quieras hacer.  Si quieres, esta noche solo podemos hablar, o si no quieres, yo me puedo ir a otra habitación.

Chid pensó lo inevitable, se dispuso a retirarse para que su presencia no molestara a su ahora esposa, mas Stella lo detuvo del brazo.  Era la primera vez que se tocaban desde, bueno, la última vez, pero esta vez estaban solos.  Chid comprendió y se quedo junto a ella, mirando como se desataba sus trenzas y como su pelo castaño y lacio caía sobre sus hombros cual si fuera una cascada.  Chid comprendió lo que ella le quería expresar, la tomó de la cintura y los dos cayeron en la cama, abrazados, y mirándose a los ojos.  Y así siguieron durante toda la noche, solo abrazados y mirándose mutuamente; ella tomaba su rostro para darle a entender que no quería que fuera una ilusión y se esfumara, mientras que él tenía una mano en el pelo de ella y la otra en su cintura.  Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, porque creían que su ilusión se iba a esfumar rápidamente y que todo habría sido un sueño.

***

Esa noche transcurrió normalmente para lo que quedaba de la familia Fanel, y aún mas para la astoriana.   Todos ellos estaban hospedados en el castillo de Freid, justo en el ala opuesta de donde estaban en esos momentos los recién casados.  La reina de Fanelia estaba algo intranquila, mientras que el rey esta algo calmado.

- ¿Por qué estas tan serio Van?

- Por nada, simplemente estoy feliz – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Feliz?

- Claro que si, ¿Por qué tendría yo que estar triste? – mencionó Van Fanel a su esposa – mi hija mayor acaba de contraer matrimonio, mi hijo mayor sera un buen soberano, mi hija menor cada vez se parece mas a ti, y mi hijo menor esta aquí de regreso con nosotros, para convertirse en uno mas de nuestros orgullos, ¿Por qué no tendría yo que estar feliz?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Ya era hora de que estos chicos tuviesen algo de felicidad por unos momentos, ya que pronto comenzara lo peor.  Otra vez saludos a todos, y en especial a mi madre y mi hermana postiza.  Comentarios, etc, a darkangelorochi@hotmail.com.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	11. El ataque de Zaibach

Capítulo 11: El Ataque de Zaibach

***

La mañana había transcurrido normalmente, el sol se podía divisar atravesando las montañas, indicando que pronto amanecería.  Megnon y Zutton estaban terminando su guardia, cuando divisaron algo que se movía en el horizonte.

- ¿Pero que demonios es eso?

- No tengo idea, pásame el catalejo...

Megnon le pasó el catalejo a su compañero, pero Zutton  nada mas vio por el, corrió hacia uno de los guardias para que dieran el mensaje.  Lo que Amenfis hizo llegar fue...

- ¡Nos atacan Su Alteza! – les dijo al rey de Fanelia - ¡Es Zaibach!

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Inmediatamente Van fue a avisarle a los demás soberanos invitados a la ceremonia del día anterior, incluso fue él el que tocó a la puerta de la alcoba principal para avisarle a Chid, que inmediatamente se levanto, se puso su traje de combate y se disponía a salir.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Chid? – preguntó Stella, que al parecer no estaba enterada todavía de lo que pasaba.

- Nos están atacando – dijo Chid, despidiéndose de su esposa – es Zaibach... al parecer están aprovechando que los soberanos del consejo de Gaea se encuentran aquí...

- No vayas...

Stella comenzó a mirarlo muy preocupada, estaba a punto de soltar el llanto, entonces el se acerco para consolarla.

- Volveré, no te preocupes, usare el guymelef de mi padre... recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte, ya que Freid estará a tu cargo en mi ausencia...

- Pero...

El joven rey beso a su esposa y se fue, dejándola destrozada durante unos instantes.  Stella comprendió que tenía que ser fuerte, para demostrarle a Freid y a toda Gaea, que ella era digna de ser esposa del rey de Freid, y que por supuesto, de ser su reina.

***

El canto se escuchaba claramente por todo el bosque, los gitanos bailaban alrededor de la fogata sin saber que la guerra había empezado.  Chris estaba escondido entre los matorrales, muy a pesar de la guerra que en esos momentos estaba comenzando y que el ignoraba completamente; a el le encanto todo eso desde la primera vez que lo vio en Gaea, la música, la danza, y todo lo relacionado con ellos.  La joven que había visto hace apenas el día anterior tomo una guitarra y comenzó a tocarla, mientras que un joven mas grande que el cantaba una canción.  El ritmo se le hizo conocido, ya que al fin y al cabo, era música.

- Soy un hombre muy honrado, que me gusta lo mejor... las mujeres no me faltan ni el dinero ni el amor... jineteando en mi caballo, por la sierra yo me voy... las estrellas y la luna ellas me dicen donde voy...  ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón...

El ritmo era el mas familiar que hubiese escuchado, y lo reconoció inmediatamente como música mexicana.  La chica de la guitarra tocaba sin cesar, y lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos; algo tenía ella que le llamaba la atención, era como si ella supiera de donde venía, y viceversa.  El sabía que era tiempo de guerra y que no era para estar de chismoso viendo como una parvada de gitanos bailaba alrededor de una fogata.

- Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta cantar el soul... mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción... me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor... también el tequila blanco con su sal le da sabor... ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón...

Ahora el que estaba cantando tomo la guitarra de la chica, y ella se fue donde estaba Chris, lo tomo de las manos y se lo llevo a la danza con ellos.  Para Chris era como estar en el paraíso, no le importo la guerra ni nada, solo el estar ahí.

- Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta cantar el soul... mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción... me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor... también el tequila blanco con su sal le da sabor... ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón... ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón...

***

El campo de batalla se había convertido rápidamente en un campo de guerra, no de batalla.  El rey Van estaba en Escaflowne, Selena Schezar en su Oreades rojo, y así también Allen y el rey Chid al guymelef del anterior soberano de Freid.  Comenzó la batalla, una batalla sangrienta en el que muchos soldados de Zaibach estaban malheridos o perdiendo la vida por unos motivos desconocidos para los soberanos combatientes.  Tanto Allen como Selena Schezar blandían su espada combatiendo ferozmente al enemigo sin dejar que les dieran ningún rasguño.

- Estos imbeciles no saben con quien se están metiendo! – grito Selena Schezar – vamos a darles su merecido Allen!

- En eso tienes razón hermana! – le respondió Allen – no se que motivos tengan para atacar, pero de algo puedes estar segura, les daremos una paliza!

Los hermanos Schezar atacaban con entusiasmo, al igual que el joven rey de Freid, que también movía su espada conforme el ritmo de la pelea.  El liquido kuriima brotaba de los guymelef caídos, impidiendo un poco el avance de las tropas de Zaiback terrestres, que eran detenidas por las tropas aliadas terrestres que defendían la entrada a la frontera de Freid.  También el príncipe mayor de Fanelia peleaba con entusiasmo, ya que miraba que su padre confiaba en el, aunque solo podía pensar en Kaoru, y en los celos que sintió esa tarde, y nada mas pensaba en eso y sentía un coraje dentro de si que necesitaba sacar, y todo ese coraje lo vertía sobre el enemigo.  Aska miraba la batalla desde el castillo, recordaba que por mas que su padre quería que supiera defenderse ella se rehusaba, y ahora miraba que esa oportunidad que dejo ir quizá la necesitaría mas adelante, Kaoru se notaba tranquila, su madre también, pero la que estaba intranquila, la mas intranquila, inclusive mas que la soberana de Egzardia, la princesa Catera, las soberanas de Basram y Astoria, que estaban mas inquietas de lo normal, pero la mas intranquila era su hermana Stella, que solamente andaba de allá para acá por todo el salón.

- Cálmate hermana, todo saldrá bien... – intento calmarla Aska – ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes, saben como cuidarse...

- Tienes razón, y yo tengo que ayudarlo... – Stella se acordó rápidamente de algo – de pura casualidad... ¿Lo trajiste?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Mi traje de batalla...

***

- ¡¿Qué Stella hizo que?! – La reina Hitomi ahora era la que estaba intranquila, y además la noticia se había propagado rápidamente - ¿Por qué no la detuviste Aska?

- Lo intenté mamá, pero Stella simplemente salió volando por la ventana...

Stella había salido volando para ayudar en la batalla, ahora no traía su daga en la cintura, sino escondida en alguna parte de su armadura, mientras que una espada resplandecía en su funda, que ahora era la que colgaba de la cintura de la chica.  Llego hasta donde creyó que no la habían visto llegar volando y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al campo de batalla, donde sacó su espada y comenzó a atacar a varios de la fuerza terrestre con furia.  Su hermano Folken se dio cuenta de su llegada y sonrió, mientras que atacaba con mas entusiasmo que antes.  Los que no se dieron cuenta de nada fueron los que estaban encima de los guymelef, solo Selena Schezar, que gritó con entusiasmo.  El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego estaba menos absorto en la batalla que los demás, ahora que Freid estaba sin vigilancia, era el momento de entrar.  Se dirigió a las afueras del palacio, buscando una entrada, alcanzó a ver a la reina Millerna, que se asomaba por una ventana y luego se fue; pero las entradas de palacio estaban vacías de guardias, así que no le fue difícil entrar.  Caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar al ala este, se oculto rápidamente, ya que vio que desde lejos venían Aska y las demás reinas, pero no vio a quien buscaba.  Una vez que estas pasaron, siguió caminando rápidamente mirando puerta por puerta sin que nadie sospechara, y en la sexta puerta la encontró, entro sigilosamente y la miro, estaba sentada en una silla, recargada en un escritorio, y mirando hacia la ventana, llorando.  Entonces se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Folken?

Fue lo ultimo que Kaoru dijo, antes de que el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego la tomara a la fuerza y le tapara la boca.  De sus manos salió una especie de gas, que la adormeció en unos momentos.  Entonces el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego la cargó, y se fue de ahí tan sigilosamente como había llegado.  Inmediatamente en que vio a Zerg, le ordeno la retirada de las tropas, ya que habían logrado su objetivo.  El ejercito de Zaiback comenzó a retirarse, y fue cuando Chid se dio cuenta de la presencia de Stella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le gritó desde su guymelef – ¡Deberías de estar en palacio!

- No me gusta que me traten como ama de casa – le respondió ella, al tiempo que le clavaba la espada a un soldado de Zaibach – así que aquí me tienes...

El ejercito invasor se retiraba rápidamente, Folken comenzó a tener el presentimiento sobre Kaoru.  No dijo nada, solo se dirigió lo mas rápido posible al palacio, corrió todo el camino, y corrió por todos los pasillos del palacio buscando a la chica; vio a su hermana y a las demás, pero no vio a Kaoru.  Corrió en silencio hasta la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, ni rastros de Kaoru, ni una pista, no había nadie.

***

Chid no pudo estar mas orgulloso de Stella, pero un lado no le gusto nada que se hubiera salido del castillo, pero por otro lado la razón de ese orgullo era la valentía de Stella de enfrentarse a todo un ejercito solo por estar junto a el.  Pero en esos momento solo podía ver lo hermosa que se miraba en el traje de guerra faneliano, y sin ninguna gota de sangre en ella.

- No quiero arriesgarte – dijo Chid, al bajarse del guymelef – no vuelvas a hacerlo, no quiero quedarme sin esposa...

- Y yo no quiero quedarme viuda antes de tiempo.

Lejos de ahí, el rey Van y Allen Schezar miraban con detenimiento.  Allen nunca se hubiese imaginado lo que el rey Van había planeado desde años atrás.

- Y pensar que nuestros hijos iban a terminar juntos... no lo hubiese imaginado Van – dijo el caballero del cielo, tratando al soberano como un amigo - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- En honor de los viejos tiempos Allen ahora consuegro...– le respondió – además, era una sorpresa, ni siquiera Hitomi lo sabía.

- Pues vaya sorpresita... 

- ¿Y cuando le dirás a Chid la verdad? – le mencionó Van, haciendo énfasis del secreto que sabían.

- Nunca – le respondió – si se entera, se desatara la guerra por el control de Freid.

- Nadie tiene porque saberlo.

- Pero tarde o temprano se enteraran, así que es mejor dejarlo así.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Todavía hay muchas preguntas sin responder, y una de ellas es que demonios esta haciendo Chris, y claro, muchas preguntas mas.  La mitad de este capítulo lo escribi en la clase de filosofía, da mucha inspiración un debate sobre los maestros (ja, ja, ja).  Comentarios, etc, a darkangelorochi@hotmail.com.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	12. Nuevas Preocupaciones

Capítulo 12: Nuevas Preocupaciones

***

       Unas horas después de que se terminó la batalla, se organizo una junta en el salón principal.  Allí se encontraban los representantes de las naciones mas importantes; Dryden Fassa de Astoria, Cehris Ofir Escia de Basram, en representación de Egzardia se encontraba Cathera, la hermana de Cehris y sobrina de la reina, además de Van Slanzar de Fanel, lógico que de Fanelia; Chid Zar Freid, de Freid, y además los de Daedalus, Chezario y Salace.  Estaban todos ellos ahí, además de Folken.

- Tenemos que ver la manera de cómo enfrentar la nueva amenaza de Zaibach – mencionó el soberano de Daedalus – la batalla de hoy solo significa que hay guerra, y si apenas Freid pudo contenerlo, no veo como podrán los demás...

- Si nos unimos todos, podremos con la amenaza – se refirió la Dama Cathera.

- Pero no sabemos que tan poderoso se volvió Zaibach en estos años – mencionó Cehris, el hermano de Cathera – porque mientras nosotros estábamos todos felices y contentos restaurando nuestros reinos, Zaibach no se quedo con las ganas de acabar con todos nosotros...

- Tienes razón – mencionó Folken – además, no solo acabaran con nosotros... – y luego pensó – "y quien sabe que podrán hacerle a Kaoru..."

- Además secuestraron a la chica de la luna fantasma – mencionó Van – quien sabe y la utilicen para alguno de sus rituales...

Por otro lado, la reina Hitomi había regañado a su hija mayor mas fuerte que la ultima vez, ya que ¿Cómo era posible que una reina saliera al campo de batalla dejando su reino solo? Eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado de su hija mayor, y por otro lado había que ver que pasaba con lo de Kaoru.  Se sentía algo culpable, ya que la había descuidado y por eso paso lo que paso.  Pero primero tenían que ver que era lo que reunía el consejo.

***

Por su parte, Kaoru estaba algo asustada, se encontraba en una celda oscura, sin ventanas, solo con un pequeño agujero por donde entraba un pequeño halo de luz.  Sus ojos se encontraban cansados de tanto llorar, aunque ella sabía que no tenía caso, ya que llorar no resolvía nada.  En eso se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a dos sujetos, un joven pelirrojo y uno con finta de sacerdote.  Era obvio que eran el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego y Zerg,

- ¿Qué haremos con ella jefe? – le dijo Zerg al Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego.

- El plan es este: la cambiaremos por el ángel, así de sencillo.  Los amenazaremos de muerte si no lo hacen, así que ellos no tendrán mas remedio que darnos al ángel, en cuanto lo tengamos, el sacrificio se llevará a cabo, entonces, el clan Ispano morirá, y el caos por fin reinará en Gaea... ¿Y quién podrá restaurarlo? Solo Zaibach... - le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Kaoru – pero por mientras... será divertido entretenernos con ella...

Kaoru comenzaba a pensar lo peor, pero entonces los dos sujetos salieron de la celda y la volvieron a encerrar, al parecer tenían pensado otra cosa con ella.  Comenzó a intentar invocar a Folken por medio de sus sueños, como antes, pero ya no se podía dormir, y mucho menos soñar despierta.  Técnicamente no podía hacer nada.

***

Chris entro al palacio sigilosamente, nadie debía de haber notado su ausencia, sabía que era tiempo de guerra y que no podía estar seguro allá afuera, mas sin embargo salió, y que noche pasó.  En eso pensaba, cuando una mano le jalo fuertemente, y se encontró con su hermana menor, algo enojada, pero se notaba que también estaba triste por algo, eso podía deducirlo.

- ¿Fue divertido Chris?

- ¡Aska! ¿No se a que te refieres?

- Soy tu hermana, nacimos casi al mismo tiempo, recuerda que tengo conexión contigo...

- Entonces ya sabes lo que me pasó, así que no tengo porque decírtelo...

- ¡Chris!

El chico se alejó de su hermana.  Había quedado algo impresionado por lo que pasó esa noche, ver a todos esos jóvenes bailar alrededor de la fogata, ver a esa chica haciendo un ritual desconocido para el, su danza, su belleza, sus ojos, esa mirada que le llego hasta el fondo sin mas no poder.  Lo único que conservaba, era la daga que le había dado de regreso, pero no era la misma que le había quitado, bueno, técnicamente si, pero mejorada, gracias a un ritual que ella sola había hecho delante de el.  En cuanto iba a atravesar el corredor para ver a su madre, fue cuando salieron todos los soberanos del salón, llamaron a un mensajero, y enfrente de todos los presentes, reyes, reinas, y demás, mencionaron el edicto.

- Hemos decidido una cosa – dijo Cehris, rey de Basram – toda la gente en edad de luchar, será reclutada, de todos los países de la ahora alianza, para prepararse por una posible guerra contra Zaibach...

Chris se quedo absorto al escuchar las palabras del soberano.  Iba a comenzar la guerra.  Era lo ultimo que el quería, pero no podía saber de quien era la culpa, porque en realidad no sabían que era lo que quería el enemigo.  Ninguno lo sabía, pero había cuatro posibilidades de lo que quería Zaibach.  Una vez que los soberanos de los respectivos países se prepararon para retirarse a sus moradas, los chicos se reunieron en el patio; eran Aska y su hermano Chris de Fanel, Kaede y Albert Fassa; Leon Gadhia, Lina Escia y su hermano menor Cehris; además de Luna Schezar.

- Chicos, estamos en una situación crítica – mencionó Kaede Fassa – tenemos que pensar en alguna forma para ayudar... no quiero que seamos unos inútiles...

- Pues para pelear aquí estamos nosotros, hermano – dijo Albert Fassa, señalándose junto con Leon, Cehris y Luna – los que sabemos usar la espada y las armas...

- Eso no será suficiente, además, hay que encontrar a Kaoru – interrumpió Chris de Fanel.

- ¿La chica de la luna fantasma? – dijo Leon Gadhia - ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

- Pues algo tiene que ver – le respondió Aska – como para que Zaibach la haya secuestrado... aunque... se me ocurre algo...

Todos los chicos se le quedaron mirando a la chica Fanel, algo absortos en sus propios pensamientos por lo menos hasta que Aska dijo su plan.

- Tomare las cartas de mamá, y con eso encontrare a Kaoru...

- Hermana...

- No te asustes Chris, no pasara nada... además, Kaede estará conmigo... ¿No es así?

El heredero Fassa asintió, y abrazó a Aska con fuerza.  Una vez que ella encontrara donde estaba Kaoru, iban a ver la manera de entrar sin ser vistos, ya que Leon era un gran estratega, Lina tenía una astucia genial, y si a eso le sumaban la agilidad de los hermanos Escia, todo podría salir bien.  Aska se encerró en una habitación con las cargas de su madre, las revolvió rápidamente, para poder interpretarlas, luego las acomodo de la manera en que se las habían enseñado, luego una por una, iba volteándolas.

- La rueda... la muerte... el rey...  no entiendo muy bien... pero podría ser...

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Aska se encerró en la habitación, y todos los chicos se estaban desesperando porque no salía.  Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Aska algo estresada, pero que había descubierto algo.

- Las montañas Floresta... – fue lo único que ella dijo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, los jóvenes salieron por una puerta, dispuestos a ir a buscar a Kaoru a las montañas Floresta.

***

Por su parte, Folken intentaba encontrarla comunicándose con ella como antes lo hacía, por medio de sus sueños, aunque no podía dormir, y mucho menos soñar despierto.  Algo le pasaba que hacía que Kaoru fuera lo mas importante para el en esos momentos, absolutamente lo mas importante.  El ya era un año mas grande, ya que había cumplido sus 23 años al igual que su hermana; aunque Kaoru le calculaba poco menos de 20 años.  Era algo inexplicable, esa chica se había convertido en todo para el, la pensaba, la soñaba, podría decirse que a veces la deseaba, pero era un deseo reprimido, que según el no se podría cumplir, pero que según las profecías de su madre, Kaoru estaba destinada para el.  De hecho, la reina Hitomi por eso la había traído, técnicamente le había buscado mujer a su hijo, y que mejor mujer, que la hija de su mejor amiga en la tierra.  Se dirigió a uno de tantos balcones del palacio de Freid, y ahí, tomó su espada y la arrojó al suelo, maldiciéndose de su incapacidad para con Kaoru, el debió de protegerla, de proteger a lo que mas amaba en ese mundo.  Su hermana Stella lo vio en ese balcón y se acercó a su hermano.  Esta bien que no se llevaran muy bien, pero eran hermanos, y lo peor, eran hermanos nacidos casi al mismo tiempo, y técnicamente podía sentir lo mismo que el, ya que sentiría lo mismo si Chid desapareciera.

- Ella esta bien... – le dijo Stella con ternura, abrazándolo por el cuello – las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, así que esta bien...

- Stella... 

Por primera vez si parecían hermanos, cada uno apoyando al otro, y desde ese balcón, podían ver a lo lejos, pensando en que lugar estaría Kaoru.

- ¿Quiénes son esos? – interrumpió Stella el momento, al ver a varia gente saliendo del castillo – podría jurar que es... ¿Aska?

- ¿Los hermanos Escia? – se fijo bien Folken - ¿a dónde creen que van?

- Tenemos que detenerlos...

- ¿Tenemos? Yo iré – dijo Folken, tomando de nuevo su espada – tu tienes una nueva obligación, mas yo todavía no...

Folken extendió sus alas, y salió volando por el balcón, justo en el momento en que su madre entraba.  Stella le explicó que iba a detener a Aska.

- No podrán detener a tu hermana – explicó Hitomi – su destino es ayudar a tu hermano a encontrar a Kaoru... lo he visto... no te preocupes por ellos, todo estará bien, aunque el que me preocupa es tu hermano...

- ¿Folken?

- No, Chris...

***

- ¿Por qué te preocupa mi hermano Chris? – le pregunto Stella a su madre.

- Porque la amenaza de Zaibach contra el todavía no se acaba – dijo Hitomi – tu padre no lo sabe, y no tiene porque saberlo.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué lo regresaron de la Luna Fantasma?

- Porque ya era su tiempo... y aun con esa amenaza, tenía que volver... aunque me preocupa, esa desaparición de la tarde de tu boda fue muy misteriosa, además, aunque nadie lo haya notado mas que yo, también desapareció durante la batalla... echare las cartas esta noche, a la mejor puedo encontrar algo que nos ayude en esto...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Otro capítulo algo corto, pero es que estoy a punto de terminar varios fanfics, así que si me atrase, discúlpenme las molestias.  Tengo varios fanfics en mente, pero no quiero comenzarlos hasta terminar todos los que empecé.  Bueno, así que de una vez aviso, solo quedan tres capítulos para el final, el 13, 14 y 15, que será el gran final, y ya tengo varias cosas planeadas, y les prometo que serán los mas largos.  Comentarios, etc, a darkangelorochi@hotmail.com.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	13. Dentro de la montaña

Capítulo 13: Dentro de la montaña.

***

El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego y su ayudante Zerg estaban preparando el templo para el sacrificio del ángel.  Tenían a Kaoru en una celda, además ya habían mandado a un mensajero con la carta de las condiciones si es que querían ver a la chica de nuevo.  El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego tomó su espada y se dirigió a la celda de la chica, dejando a Zerg preparando el templo.  Kaoru sintió como abrieron la reja de su celda, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los brazos, arrastrándola, ya que no tenía energías para caminar.

- Esto es desesperante – dijo Zerg - ¿Por qué demonios no la asesinamos de una vez y acabamos con esos tontos y su alianza?

- Porque así no se hacen los verdaderos planes – dijo el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego – una vez que sacrifiquemos al ángel, podremos invocar al gran dragón oscuro.

- Y como nosotros lo invocamos, seguirá nuestras ordenes...

- Exacto... y entonces, dominaremos Gaea...

Kaoru escuchaba toda la conversación.  Si ellos invocaban al dragón ese, acabarían con todo sin importar las consecuencias.

- Folken... – se repetía a si misma en su mente – tienes que venir rápido...

***

- Ya me canse... – refunfuñaba Luna Schezar - ¿Esta muy lejos Aska?

- No tanto – respondió la heredera de Fanelia – ya llegaremos... solo que hay un pequeño problema...

- ¿Cuál? – respondieron los hermanos Escia al unísono.

- Que mi hermano mayor viene siguiéndonos – mencionó Aska - ¡Rápido! ¡Escondámonos entre los arbustos!

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Aska, esconderse entre los arbustos solo fue una manera de esparcirse, y que Folken se diera cuenta de la ubicación desde el aire.  Aterrizo en un lugar cercano para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta de que había llegado volando y que lo vieran caminando.

- Ya se que están aquí... – dijo Folken – Chris detrás del pino, Aska tras ese arbusto de la derecha, Kaede y Albert tras esas mandrágoras, Luna y Lina tras el otro pino de la izquierda, y por ultimo, Leon y Cehris que están dentro de las hiedras venenosas...

- ¡Hiedras!

Los últimos mencionados saltaron despavoridos, ya que todos conocían el efecto de las hiedras venenosas en el cuerpo humano (generalmente comezón imparable), y entonces fueron saliendo todos poco a poco.  Folken les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran, pero en vez de que Folken los llevara a palacio, siguió derecho su camino.

- No pensaban ir a rescatar solos a Kaoru... ¿O si?

Aska y Chris sonrieron para si mismos, ahora sabían lo valiosa que era Kaoru para su hermano aunque no se notara.  Leon iba diciendo la estrategia que utilizarían, mientras que los demás iban en absoluto silencio.  Por fin llegaron al lugar indicado, las montañas floresta.  Aska iba guiando, al parecer sabía en que cueva estaban refugiados los malos, pero a la vez tenían que cuidarse de que nadie los viera.  Folken sacó su espada de repente, haciendo que los demás se quedaran paralizados.

- Por donde Aska?

- Por allá – señalo la chica.

Se internaron en una cueva al pie de la montaña, no había nada adentro, mas Aska seguía guiándose por sus instintos, hasta que estos se apagaron, entonces Folken sacó un dije de su cuello, una gema rosa que comenzó a brillar cada vez mas conforme se acercaban al fondo de la cueva.  También tenía puesta su guardia, por si acaso pasaba algo, al igual que los hermanos Fassa y los hermanos Escia, que también estaban preparados para lo que fuera.  Llegaron hasta una sección que tenía tres cuevas, por lo cual tenían que separarse.

- Aska ira con los hermanos Fassa por el túnel del lado derecho – mencionó Folken – ya que tiene un dije como el mío; yo iré con los hermanos Escia por el de la izquierda, y como Chris también tiene un dije igual, ira con Luna y Leon por el del centro, entendido? – los demás asintieron con la cabeza – bien, entonces vamos...

Los chicos que estaban en esos momentos en la cueva no tomaban en cuenta que la oscuridad comenzaba a caer en Gaea, y esa noche la luna brillaba mas de lo normal, con las nubes cerrándole su brillo cada instante que podían.  En el aire se podía sentir un mal presagio, mas los chicos de la cueva no lo podían sentir.

***

Stella hace mucho que esperaba a Chid en la alcoba, mirando hacia el balcón, esperando a que su hermano Folken trajera a los chicos, mientras la luna se cubría con las nubes.  Algo le decía que pasaría algo, mas no podía saber que era; ella no había desarrollado esa habilidad que tenía Aska para interpretar la baraja de su madre, y no tenía tampoco la habilidad de Folken para predecir cosas ni entrar en sueños ni nada por el estilo, y que decir de su hermano Chris, el que al parecer no tenía ninguna habilidad, al igual que ella.  No se sentía mal, ya que ella tenía muchas cualidades que ellos dejaban atrás.  En eso entró Chid por la puerta y dejó su espada y su capa en una silla que estaba por ahí.

- ¿Llegaron a un acuerdo? – preguntó Stella con inquietud.

- Mañana al anochecer atacaremos Zaibach... comandare las flotas de Freid al lado de las de Astoria, que por supuesto comandara Allen Schezar.  Tu padre llevará las de Fanelia con Cehris de Basram por el otro lado y...

- No quiero que vayas! – Stella corrió hacia Chid y se abalanzó sobre el, con lagrimas en los ojos – no quiero... no quiero que me dejes sola...

- No estarás sola, mañana partirás a Basram con tu madre y las demás, ya que queremos mantenerlas a salvo de esta masacre – respondió Chid, abrazando a su esposa – Te quiero, y por eso no quiero que te pase nada...

Dicho esto, se besaron.  Era casi el cuarto día de casados, y por los problemas que tenía Gaea la pareja no había podido consumar su matrimonio hasta esos momentos en que se besaron.  El joven rubio la condujo al lecho delicadamente, comenzando a despojar lentamente a Stella de la ropa.

- Te amo Stella – le dijo en un momento en que dejo de besarla – y no quiero que te pase nada, y ya veras que no me pasara nada... te lo aseguro...

***

En la zona de los gitanos, la chica de ojos negros y cabello castaño enfundó una espada y se la colocó en su cintura.  Solo se dispuso a salir de la zona de su familia.

- Es un largo camino para recorrer... – le mencionó su padre, al verla partir.

- Lo se, pero tengo que ir a un lugar que no conozco...

- Tienes que ir dentro de las montañas del destino... cruzando el bosque negro y oscuro...

- En pocas palabras, las montañas Floresta – recordó que las llamaban así, ya que los nombres que le había dicho su padre eran como los llamaban antes – las miro en mis visiones...

- Y yo que pensaba que todo iba a pasar en algunos años mas...

- Todo se adelantó – le respondió ella – el ángel llego antes...

Entonces ella empezó a correr.  Corrió por todo el bosque negro y oscuro, con tal energía que su cabello comenzó a cambiar lentamente a gris, al igual que sus ojos negros al claro.  Su objetivo le había sido revelado esa noche, e inmediatamente se alistó para partir.  No le importó que su falda se atorara con las enredaderas del bosque, ni que su capa negra se rasgara, tenía que llegar lo mas pronto posible a las montañas, y a ese paso lo mas probable era que llegara unas horas antes del amanecer.  Todo lo que ella hacia en esos momentos era correr hasta las montañas Floresta, su misión estaba muy confusa para ella, ni siquiera sabía de lo que se trataba, solo sabía que ella tenía que ver algo en esa guerra.

***

En la cueva que había tomado Chris junto con sus acompañantes no había otra luz que no fuera la del dije.  Los primos Luna y Leon estaban muy silenciosos, y al parecer miraban que ese túnel no tenía fin.  Estaban comenzando a perder esperanzas.

- Tu eres el otro hijo del rey Van... – le mencionó Leon a Chris - ¿O me equivoco?

- No te equivocas... – respondió Chris – soy hermano gemelo de Aska.

- ¿Y por qué nunca te habíamos visto antes? – preguntó Luna con cierta inquietud.

- Es una larga historia, ni yo misma la entiendo, pero en cuanto la entienda prometo que se las contare...

- Lamento interrumpir, pero miren eso...

Leon señaló una gran puerta cerrada que estaba al final del túnel, y claramente se podía leer un letrero que decía "No pasar, solo personal".  Fue el heredero Gadhia el que se dispuso a atravesar la puerta.

- Pero ahí dice no pasar... – le mencionó Luna.

- Dice "No pasar, solo personal" pero no dice si personal autorizado o no – respondió este – así que supongo que también puede pasar el que no esta autorizado...

Una vez que los primos se adentraron, pudieron entrar a una penumbra mucho mas oscura que la anterior, mas gracias al cristal de Chris pudieron ver lo que había adentro.  Decenas de guymelef de color negro, con una gema verde en su centro, conectados entre si por cientos de cables.  Era un escondite gigante de guymelef negros de varias formas muy raras, sin capas y al parecer sin el líquido kuriima.  En eso estaban, admirando todo el esplendor de dichos guymelef cuando la heredera Schezar se sintió observada y volteó atrás.

- Chicos... – hablo en voz baja pero con suficiente claridad – creo que no estamos solos...

***

Por su lado, Aska junto con los hermanos Fassa caminaban por el túnel derecho, con solamente la luz del cristal de Aska, aunque cada vez que avanzaban se iba haciendo mucho mas oscuro, al grado que el cristal casi no iluminaba el suelo, solamente el frente.

- Tengan mucho cuidado – mencionó Aska – tengo un mal presentimiento...

No bien hubo dicho eso, los tres sintieron como el suelo comenzaba a temblar, y entonces cayeron por una trampa que había en el suelo.  En cuanto terminaron de caer, se encontraron en una habitación iluminada, llena de aparatos que desconocían. Para ellos eran espejos conectados a cables, y estos cables se encontraban conectados a cristales de energía de color verde, parecidos al cristal que ella portaba en el cuello, solo que el de ella era de color rosa.  También había unas cápsulas con liquido kuriima, del tamaño de una persona humana, y planos, cientos de planos tirados por todo el piso.

- No toquen nada – dijo Kaede – puede ser peligroso...

- Si tan solo estuviera Chris aquí... – mencionó Aska – creo que el comprende mas estas cosas por haber estado en la luna fantasma...

Albert tocó uno de los botones sin querer, accionando el mecanismo de las maquinas.  En los "espejos" comenzaron a aparecer mas figuras, imágenes de cosas amorfas con armaduras, y lo peor era que parecían tan reales.

- Experimentación entre humanos y personas de Gaea – mencionó Kaede – son...

- Fusiones...

- Exactamente princesa...

La voz que dijo lo ultimo resonaba fuertemente en el lugar.  Proveniente de las sombras apareció un sujeto con toda la imagen de sacerdote, pareciendo un plaktu de Freid, mas no lo era.  Traía una cruz colgando en el cuello, y con su mano izquierda sostenía una cuerda, la cual seguía su rumbo hacia atrás, escondiendo algo muy peligroso.

- Veo que lograron llegar hasta aquí, mi nombre es Zerg – puesto que era Zerg – y espero que hayan mirado la luna por ultima vez, ya que no la volverán a ver nunca mas... ¡Ataca mi pequeño Kerb!

Una bestia enorme se soltó de la cuerda, mezcla de muchas especies de Gaea.  De su horrendo hocico salía sangre, y se abalanzó contra los hermanos Fassa, mas ellos reaccionaron rápidamente sacando sus espadas para combatir a la criatura.

- Es irónico que los príncipes mueran antes que los reyes – mencionó Zerg – y no se preocupen, luego sus queridos hermanos, padres y parientes pronto los acompañaran... – Zerg salió del lugar.

***

El grupo del túnel izquierdo era el que estaba mas perdido que nada, ya que al parecer ni Cehris ni Luna poseían muy buen sentido de la orientación que digamos, y que decir de Folken, que se desesperaba nada mas de ver a los hermanos Escia pelear con la mirada.  De repente distinguieron una luz a lo lejos, mas bien Folken la distinguió, ya que ambos hermanos no podían verla.  Siguió la luz, seguido de los hermanos, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la zona de mazmorras.  Miraron tras la primera puerta, pero lo único que encontraron fue una especie de soldado reptante, que le rasguñó a Cehris la mano cuando intentó agarrar el barrote de dicha celda.

- ¿Pues que demonios esta pasando aquí? – dijo Cehris – me mordió... esa cosa me mordió...

Observando por cada puerta solo pudieron ver diferentes especies de esas cosas, mas ahora no se acercaron demasiado por temor a que eso los pudiera atacar.  Mas Kaoru no se encontraba en ninguna de esas celdas.

- ¿Y si esas cosas se la comieron?

- No seas pesimista hermana... no creo que esas cosas coman humanos... y mucho menos chicas de la luna fantasma...

- ¡Sshh! – interrumpió Folken - ¡Cállense! Intento escuchar ruidos extraños...

El trío avanzo mas al fondo, mas no encontraba rastros de Kaoru.  Iban escondiéndose de los guardias, a los cuales miraban pasar con un gran animal encadenado, de diversas formas y que goteaba sangre de su hocico.  Vieron una extraña puerta, demasiado perfecta como para ser de madera; Folken la tocó y resultó ser de metal, ya que estaba frío.  Atravesaron dicha puerta y se encontraron con Kaoru, que emanaba una luz brillante que casi les cegaba los ojos.  Estaba atada de manos, con la ropa rasgada y tenía diversas heridas en el cuerpo, además de que mantenía agachada la mirada.

- ¡Kaoru!

Folken avanzó hacia ella, mas Kaoru subió la mirada y lo miró fríamente, con una sonrisa macabra se levantó lentamente, a lo que Folken retrocedió cuando lo hizo.  Kaoru apretó los puños y rompió las cadenas; de sus labios solamente salía sangre.

- Pero que demonios te hicieron Kaoru... – maldijo Folken en voz alta - ¡Son unos malditos!

Mas la joven ya no lo escuchaba.  O eso creía el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Perdónenme la demora, pero aquí estuvo el cap. 13, y no por falta de tiempo, mas bien por falta de creatividad, he estado metida en muchos proyectos, y tengo muchos en mente, en especial uno de DGMN y uno de DDR, además uno de la escuela y pues... me falta tiempo! Pero siempre da la casualidad que la imaginación viene a mi en temporada de exámenes... que mal no? Pero bueno, las clases bloquean, no dejan fluir el potencial creativo, es por eso que nunca entro a ellas... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y bueno, solo me despido, y agradezco mis dos únicos reviews... ¡Llorare! Bueno, mi mail esta abierto para todo menos para las cadenitas y lo que se parezca a ellas darkangelorochi@hotmail.com Atte. Dark Angel.


	14. ¿El Angel es un Demonio o el Demonio es ...

Capítulo 14: ¿El Angel es un Demonio o el Demonio es un Angel?

***

Ya era de madrugada, todos estaban listos para atacar, montados en sus respectivos guymelef, dispuestos a salir a atacar.  Todos se dirigieron hacia Zaibach, andando por las montañas Floresta, sin siquiera sospechar que los chicos estaban dentro de ellas.

- Hay algo abajo – señalo Allen Schezar desde su guymelef.

- No veo nada hermano – mencionó Selena desde su Oreades.

- Les digo que hay algo ahí abajo... – mencionó de nuevo – algo se mueve entre los arbustos...

El rey Van movilizó a la tropa de tierra, y rápidamente encontraron a lo que se refería Allen.  Megnon, soldado de Fanelia fue el que apresó a la chica de cabellos grises y ojos claros; que además se notaba que estaba muy cansada, ya que lo mas seguro era que había recorrido una larga distancia.  No aparentaba tener mas de dieciséis años.

- ¿Quién eres pequeña? – preguntó Megnon – ¿Qué no sabes que es tiempo de guerra? Puedes salir lastimada...

La chica no respondía, solo se le quedaba mirando al enorme guymelef Escaflowne, piloteado por el rey Van Slanzar de Fanel.   Su espada entonces comenzó a brillar de un azul resplandeciente, mientras los que estaban en la flota de a pie se hacían un poco hacia atrás para que el resplandor no los cegara.

- Zaibach solo tiene que sacrificar al ángel para ganar la guerra... pero nosotros podemos sacrificar al demonio...

- ¿Qué cosas esta diciendo esa niña? – gritó Selena desde su guymelef - ¡No le entiendo nada!

- No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir niña... – repitió el rey Van – Explícate ahora mismo...

- Tal vez haya llegado el ángel... – repitió la chica – pero lo que ustedes no supieron es que el demonio ya había llegado desde hace tiempo atrás...

No tuvieron mas remedio que llevarla con ellos, ya que al parecer ella tenía algo que ver con todo eso.  Selena la llevó en la mano de su Oreades, donde fueron camino a las montañas Floresta mucho mas rápidamente, mas comenzó a preguntarle a la chica muchas incógnitas que tenía en su cabeza.

- Quiero que me digas... ¿A que te refieres con un demonio?

- Si acaban con el ángel, el dragón oscuro vendrá a Gaea, acabara con todo lo que los amos le digan... mas el dragón es traicionero, y acabará con toda Gaea... usted lo sabe, rey de Fanelia – dirigió sus palabras a Escaflowne, donde estaba el rey – es por eso que mando al chico lejos... por la visión de su esposa... ¿O no es así?

- ... – el rey Van calló unos momentos – Explícate niña...

- Usted lo sabe mejor que yo – respondió la chica – pero lo que no sabe... es que ellos no tienen al ángel...

***

Albert intentó clavar su espada en la nombrada bestia Kerb, mas esta se rompió por el impacto.  La piel de la bestia era una coraza, al parecer impenetrable.  Aska permanecía inmóvil ante dicha bestia, mas Kaede la hizo reaccionar.  Albert logró lanzar a la bestia hacia una esquina, mas esta rápidamente se levantó y se volvió a abalanzar, mas Kaede lo detuvo con su espada.

- ¡Saca a Aska de aquí! – mencionó Kaede a su hermano - ¡Busquen ayuda, yo me encargo!

- ¡No te dejare solo hermano! – le respondió Albert - ¡Regresaremos juntos!

Aska se volvió a quedar perpleja; miles de imágenes estaban pasando por su cabeza: Kaoru, su hermano Folken, bañados en sangre... luego Fanelia destruida... la luna roja... su madre muerta en el castillo... su padre muerto en el campo de batalla... y después de todo eso, un dragón que emergía de un océano de sangre; no podía soportarlo mas, estaba a punto de estallar.  Fue cuando Kaede cayó al suelo malherido, Aska lo vio e inmediatamente corrió a tomar la espada de su prometido.  La bestia que los atacaba miró como la chica iba corriendo por la espada, mas el menor de los Fassa lo interceptó, incrustándole la espada en el horrendo hocico lleno de sangre.  La chica cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar el punto débil de esa cosa, luego los abrió y corrió con la espada, incrustándola en la bestia justo en el medio de los ojos.  La bestia cayo rendida, pero lo mas importante; cayo muerta.  Inmediatamente, la chica fue hacia donde estaba Kaede tirado.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano.

- Si estuviera bien... ¿Estaría tiradote aquí? – le respondió el.

- ¡Que bueno que estas bien! – Aska se le lanzó y le dio un gran abrazo.

- ¡Auch! ¡Con cuidado! ¡Estoy malherido!

- Perdón...

- Mi hermanito si que sabe como hacer espectáculos de valentía – interrumpió Albert – y también como hacer que una chica se preocupe por el...

- Ahora solo tenemos que destruir este lugar – respondió el mayor Fassa – tenemos que salir de aquí y llamar a nuestros respectivos ejércitos...

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y con Kaede apoyado en Aska, y con Albert de guardaespaldas por si acaso encontraban otra de esas bestias, regresaron por el camino de donde habían llegado.

***

- Chicos, es en serio, no estamos solos – volvió a repetir Luna.

Y era cierto, en esos momentos estaban rodeados de una especie de soldado que parecía mezcla de humano con algunas especies de Gaea, y estaban apuntándoles ferozmente con unas lanzas.  León no pudo ni siquiera desenfundar su espada para atacar.  En eso una persona emergió de las sombras y se escuchó una risa que retumbaba por todo el lugar.

- Vaya... que tenemos aquí... – mencionó la voz proveniente de las sombras – al príncipe faneliano y a dos de los perros de Astoria...

- ¿Quién eres tu y que quieres con nosotros?

- De ellos no necesito nada, estimado príncipe faneliano – mencionó el sujeto, mostrándose ante ellos y señalando a los primos – mi nombre es Astaroth Foran, mejor conocido como el demonio de fuego...

- Así que tu eres el demonio que quiere matarme...

- Exacto pequeño príncipe faneliano... y ahora si no se me va a escapar... vamos Slyths, ¡Ataquen!

Las cosas que los estaban rodeando se abalanzaron a ellos, mas Luna y León rápidamente desenfundaron la espada y comenzaron a atacarlos.  Chris era el único que se sentía inútil e impotente por no estar haciendo nada.  Los guymelef negros se empezaron a mover lentamente; Chris vio que había algo en su interior.  Tomó una de las armas de los enemigos caídos y se dirigió hacia dichos guymelef negros, subiendo lentamente a uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? – gritó Luna.

- Tengo un plan – respondió Chris, abriendo la cabina de dicho guymelef y matando al que estaba adentro – No se preocupen por mi, ustedes sálvense...

El nombrado Astaroth Foran salió del lugar, a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de desatarse ahí, mas no se dio cuenta cuando Chris entró dentro de uno de los guymelef negros, cerrando la cabina para comenzar a manipularlo.

- Si tan solo supiera como usar esta cosa... – intentó con todo pero el guymelef no se movía - ¡Demonios! – golpeó la puerta y el melef comenzó a despertar - ¡Si!

Aunque no sabía como usarlo, hizo todo lo que pudo, hasta logró que el guymelef levantara un pie, y con eso aplastó a varios de los enemigos.  Parecía niño chiquito con juguete nuevo.

- ¡Esto esta de lujo! – les gritó a sus acompañantes – ¡Ahora se porque mi hermano quiere manejar a Escaflowne! ¡Quiero uno de estos cuando regrese a Fanelia!

***

- Es aquí – mencionó la chica de cabello claro a los guymelef reales – Aquí están, en las montañas Floresta...

- ¿Cómo es que te debemos de creer? – preguntó un rey de Freid con desconfianza-

- Porque en unos momentos aparecerán tres de sus familiares, uno malherido...

En esos momentos aparecieron Aska, Kaede y Albert, el segundo muy malherido, mas Aska miró a Escaflowne y a los demás para luego posar su vista en la mano del Oreades de Selena Schezar, donde estaba la chica.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la princesa Fanel, señalando a la chica - ¿Y que hace aquí?

- Es cierto, discúlpenme – respondió la chica de cabellos claros – no me he presentado, mi nombre es Maya Vanyar Lorien, y soy...

- Una elfa de los bosques oscuros – interrumpió Aska – si, lo se, se todo sobre ti.  De ti y de mi hermano Chris...

Los reyes presentes mas los caballeros del cielo también presentes estaban que no entendían nada, mas eso no importaba, ya que Albert les comentó lo que habían pasado para llegar ahí y la tropa de tierra lo siguió hacia la cueva, mientras que con los soberanos se estaban comenzando a despejar algunas dudas.

- Lorien... – pensaba Allen para si mismo – se que he escuchado ese nombre... y también el de Vanyar...

- Se lo que esta pensando, caballero Schezar – interrumpió la ahora conocida Maya – Soy Vanyar porque mi padre es descendiente de Atlantis, y Lorien por mi madre, elfa de los bosques oscuros... ¿Rara combinación no?

- ¿Descendiente de Atlantis? – mencionó el rey Van - ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía hay mas?

- No.  Aparte de mi no hay... solo mi padre, mas su destino es morir cuando yo muera, de ahí no hay nadie mas...

- Eso quiere decir que hay otra posibilidad de que el ángel este con nosotros – mencionó el rey Chid, que al principio había pensado que el ángel era Stella.

- Se equivoca – mencionó la elfa – el ángel es un Fanel, el mas pequeño de ellos... yo... simplemente el destino me marcó que viniera hacia acá, y en el camino se me reveló mi verdadera misión... soy la que tiene que morir para que se salve toda Gaea...

- Entonces... ¿Eres o no eres el Angel? – pregunto el rey Van.

- No lo soy... yo soy... el verdadero demonio... 

***

Los hermanos Escia miraban como Folken Fanel caminaba hacia una chica de la luna fantasma que estaba fuera de sus cabales.  Ellos no retrocedieron ni un momento, hasta sostuvieron mas fuertemente las espadas, mientras que Folken caminaba hacia ella con la espada en la mano, pero baja.  Kaoru escupió sangre de su boca, comenzando a acercarse un poco al heredero Fanel.  Mas el no lo pensó dos veces, y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo que tenía su espada, la incrustó finamente en el abdomen de Kaoru.

- ¡¿Pero que hiciste Folken?! – le gritó Cehris - ¡La mataste estúpido!

Folken miró como el cuerpo de la chica caía al suelo, cubriéndose de sangre, tornándose blancos sus ojos y dejando de respirar.  Acto seguido Folken volvió a enfundar su espada y volteó hacia los hermanos Escia, que lo miraban extrañados

- ¡Veníamos a rescatarla! – volvió a reclamarle Cehris - ¡Sabemos lo valiosa que era para ti! ¡Por eso vinimos!

- ¡Ella no era Kaoru! – gritó Folken, haciendo retumbar la habitación con su voz - ¡Ella no era Kaoru!

- ¡Entonces que demonios era!

- Una bestia, pero ella no era Kaoru...

Mas en otro lugar escondido y remoto, se encontraba la verdadera Kaoru, mas ella ya no estaba despierta, deliraba profundamente con sus ojos cerrados.  En su mente solo podía escuchar gritos y mirar imágenes que mas bien parecían sombras.  En su mano derecho tenía algo que le sacaba su sangre poco a poco.  Sabía que con esa sangre estaban haciendo algo, y según había escuchado al sujeto que la capturó, el propósito era hacer mas fuertes a sus bestias, mezclando sangre de la luna fantasma con la sangre de Gaea, mas la sangre animal.  Un estallido la sacó de su trance y vio como una pared se había caído fuertemente, dando paso a una especie de guymelef negro y a un par de personas a sus pies.

- ¡Por fin te encontramos! – Escucho Kaoru a una voz femenina, mas su vista se nublaba – Claro que Chris se divirtió mucho aplastando esas cosas horribles...

- ¡Ya deja de parlotear y ayúdame con ella! – respondió otra voz, pero ahora masculina, que le quitó con mucho cuidado el aparato que le sacaba sangre y la llevo hacia el guymelef, que la tomó con cuidado y la llevo en una mano – ahora a salir de aquí...

- ¡Si! – respondió Chris, desde el melef - ¡Quiero aplastar mas de esas cosas!

- ¿Pues que trauma tienes con aplastar cosas? – le pregunto Luna.

- De donde vengo no hay de estos – respondió el – solo había consolas de videojuegos y películas donde salían robots, y yo siempre quise tener uno – Luna y León lo miraron algo confundidos – es una larga historia... se las contare después...

***

- Hable con Van anoche – mencionó la reina Hitomi – preferí que no fuéramos a Basram, un viaje en estos momentos y seremos presa fácil del enemigo.

- En eso apoye a Van – respondió el rey Fassa, el único que se quedo por no saber pelear – es muy inseguro salir en estos momentos.

- Pero yo estoy preocupada por los chicos – interrumpió la reina Millerna – Stella dijo que se habían ido a rescatar a Kaoru...

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada – interrumpió su esposo – solo esperemos que no les pase nada y que regresen sanos y salvos...

Stella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, pero no podía soportar estar ahí sin hacer nada.  Sabía que su deber era quedarse y proteger a su nuevo reino a cualquier costa, aunque ese reino no la aceptara como su nueva soberana.  Si ella fuese la Stella de antes... solo si ella fuese la Stella de antes, aquella que se salía y que no le importaba nada... pero aquella Stella no tenía responsabilidades, era completamente libre, pero aquella Stella estaba sola.  No le debía de importar lo que pensara Freid, pero como su reina le importaba, aunque deseo que hubiese algo, aunque sea una chispa de la antigua Stella en ella.  Tomó en sus manos el dije que tenía en su cuello y lo apretó fuertemente, buscando dentro de su interior, y su búsqueda no fue muy lejos, porque encontró lo que buscaba.  Stella salió violentamente del lugar.

- ¡¿A dónde vas hija?! – alcanzó a preguntar la madre.

- No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada – le respondió ella – no quiero ser inútil para Freid, y les demostrare que soy digna de ser su reina...

- No puede ser...

Aunque quisieran detenerla, nadie osaba atravesarse en su camino, fue hacia la alcoba real y se colocó su armadura faneliana; una armadura azul y reluciente, sin rastros de batalla anterior.  Una vez que se la hubo puesto recogió rápidamente su cabello en una trenza para que no le estorbara y salió volando por el balcón, sin importar lo que pensaran de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin de vacaciones! ¡Por fin podré subir mi fic de DDR! ¡Llorare! T_T  Bueno, solo me resta decirles a los seguidores de este fic que este fue el penúltimo capitulo, y el numero 15, o sea, el que sigue, será el ultimo, y por consiguiente, el mas largo.  A ver si me entra la imaginación, pero bueno, ustedes dirán si lo finalizo o lo continuo, aunque la verdad quisiera terminar todos mis fics, tengo uno de 37 capítulos en Fiction Press en el cual estoy trabada y tengo 2 meses sin escribir nada en el... pero solo serán 3 semanas de vacaciones porque tengo extraordinarios... ¡Que mala onda! T_T Pero ahora solo puedo decir una cosa, la depresión te hace escribir cosas tristes, deprimentes y sádicas, y eso es lo que voy a hacer (mas depre no puedo estar desde que me paso lo que me paso... ¡Buaa! T_T) ... ¿A quien quieren que mate en este fic? Un amigo quiere que se muera Hitomi, y una amiga quiere que mate a Chid... pero ustedes deciden, no escribiré el final hasta que me digan a quien voy a matar... puede ser cualquier personaje de este fic.  Bueno, me despido, gracias a quienes han seguido este fic, y porfa, no se les olvide dejarme un review, ¿Ok? n_n el e-mail es darkangelorochi@hotmail.com.  Atte. Dark Angel.


	15. El nuevo orden de Gaea

Capítulo 15: El nuevo orden de Gaea.  
  
***  
  
La chica gitana estaba posada en el hombro del guymelef rojo de Selena Schezar. Los acompañantes aun no entendían porque tenían que llevarla con ellos, seria como llevarla directamente a la boca del lobo, y todo eso del demonio y el angel los tenían confundidos.  
  
Di la verdad chiquilla – mencionó el rey Van – Explicate ahora mismo...  
  
Mas verdad que la que usted sabe no puedo saberlo... – respondió la chica.  
  
Dejate de evasivas chiquilla – habló Chid, molesto – responde ya o yo mismo te corto el cuello...  
  
Esta bien, lo dire si tanto quieren saberlo – respondió la chica, bajo amenaza de muerte – ellos quieren reunir la energia necesaria para invocar al gran dragon oscuro...  
  
Ellos? Quienes son? – pregunto el rey Van.  
  
Usted lo sabe bien, Zaibach... encontraron una nueva forma de obtener energía necesaria sin necesidad de recurrir a Basram...  
  
Basram? Que tiene que ver mi pais en todo esto? – preguntó el rey Cehris, de Basram.  
  
Como dije antes, necesitan cierta cantidad de energía para invocar al gran dragon oscuro. Han encontrado la manera de despertarlo para conquistar toda Gaea, sacrificando sangre pura de un sobreviviente de Atlantis, llamado "Angel" entre ellos, solo que no pueden sacrificarlo sin antes encontrar la canción de Sora... para la convocación... la energía de Sora...  
  
Pero la canción de Sora solo la sabe una persona, la reina Hitomi, y juro no cantarla nunca – interrumpió Selena – Ademas no podemos traerla en estos momentos...  
  
Lo que no entiendo es como sabes de eso niña... ¿Eres de Zaibach? Eres traidora de ellos? Porque si es asi tambien puedes traicionarnos a nosotros... o me equivoco? – Inquirió Chid con desconfianza, algo inseguro.  
  
Entiendo lo de su desconfianza Alteza Real de Freid, soy una gitana, tengo presentimientos y todo eso, pero aun no les he dicho como los detendremos...  
  
Y según tu como los detendremos? – respondió Selena Shezar.  
  
Matando al demonio, aunque solo puede ser muerto por el "Angel", es por eso que tenemos que salvar al "Angel" Primero...  
  
Pero no tenemos al demonio...  
  
Su Alteza, hay algo de mi parte... de nuestra parte... como lo dije antes, tenemos al demonio... yo soy el demonio, a mi es a la que deben de asesinar...  
  
Los guymelef llegaron a las montañas floresta, y ninguno de los que estaban ahí creían en las palabras de la chica; esa criatura tan linda, tan adorable y tan sincera no podía ser el demonio. En esos momentos vieron a un enorme guymelef negro emerger desde las cuevas, sosteniendo algo en uno de sus brazos, que dejó junto a unos arboles. Era Chris, depositó el cuerpo inerte de Kaoru junto a unos arboles. Tambien en esos momentos salía el trio de su hermano Folken, espadas en manos, ya que estaban luchando con las criaturas amorfas.  
  
¿Pero que...? – Allen Shezar no daba credito a lo que miraban sus ojos – Que es eso? Que son esas cosas?  
  
"Siento que la sangre de Kaoru emana de esas cosas raras – pensaba Folken, a la vez que iba a donde su hermano la había dejado – Esas cosas tienen tu sangre Kaoru... la sangre de la luna fantasma..."  
  
Chris en cambio, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica gitana, que en esos momentos había bajado de un brinco del Oreades de Selena hacia el suelo, desenfundando una pequeña daga y comenzando a pelear tambien contra las bestias, que eran demasiadas, aun con el apoyo de los guymelef de la Alianza. En cuanto la chica se percató de la mirada del heredero Fanel se dirigió a el.  
  
Eres tu...  
  
Me da gusto que estes bien, porque tienes que matarme...  
  
Los ejercitos de la alianza atacaron a las criaturas mientras que Chris bajaba para que la chica le explicara que estaba pasando ahí. Ella se lo explicó rapidamente, y el chico comprendió, aunque primero le sucedió lo mismo que a su padre, que no creía que ella fuera el demonio. Esa chica tan frágil e indefensa no podía serlo; mas miró a su hermano con Kaoru en brazos, protegiéndola, y su mente se encontro con algo: Su hermano no se comportaba friamente, ya no; y llego a la conclusión de que se había comportado asi para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Chris estaba algo confundido; pero tuvo que asentirle a la chica, ya que había algo dentro de si que le indicaba que era verdad lo que ella decia, aunque no quisiera creerlo.  
  
Pues bien! Que se haga rapido, antes de que me arrepienta – mencionó Chris, optimista después de todo.  
  
Solo espera a que llegue la daga, en unos momentos aparecera – respondió la gitana.  
  
Todos estaban luchando fieramente contra todas esas criaturas, ¿Cómo era posible que Zaibach hubiese creado esas cosas en 24 horas? Solo ellos lo sabían. Entonces se escuchó un grito, y una armadura de resplandeciente azul atravesó el campo del enemigo, causandole bajas impresionantes a este. La armadura mostraba una silueta y a una espada resplandeciendo, enterrandola en cada soldado o criatura enemiga a su paso, llenando de varias gotas de sangre la armadura.  
  
Ya llego la daga – mencionó la gitana.  
  
Stella! Te dije que no vinieras! – le gritó Chid a la recien llegada.  
  
Ya te dije! – respondió ella – no voy a ser viuda antes de tiempo!  
  
Stella! – interrumpió Folken – prestale tu daga a Chris!  
  
Stella lanzó la daga a Folken con todo y funda, asi que no se hizo daño alguno cuando se la lanzó a su hermano, que a su vez, aun con Kaoru en brazos, le llevó la daga a su hermano menor, que la sacó de la funda y miró a la chica que en esos momentos se había inclinado frente a el.  
  
Yo no se si tu seas el demonio... tan siquiera dime cual es tu nombre...  
  
Vanyar..  
  
Vanyar? Lindo nombre...  
  
¿Creen que solamente la reina Hitomi sabe la canción de Sora? Pues se equivocan... en cuanto la termine de entonar, clavame la daga... ¿Entendido?  
  
El chico asintió, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios; fue un instinto, no dejarìa que ella muriera, no sin que el probara sus labios.  
  
Ahora si – mencionó el chico cuando la solto – comienza a cantar...  
  
Ella comenzó a entonar una canción, una canción que se escuchó por todas las montañas, por Freid, Fanelia, incluso Basram, que se encontraba tan lejos de ellos en esos momentos.  
  
"Win dain a lotica En val tu ri Si lo ta Fin dein a loluca En dragu a sei lain Vi fa-ru les shutai am En riga-lint..."  
  
No puede ser... – mencionó el rey Van desde Escaflowne, ahora con su forma de dragon – Solo tres personas sabían de esa canción, y dos de ellas estan muertas... solo ellas saben de la canción de Sora...  
  
"Win chent a lotica En val turi Silota Fin dein a loluca Si katigura neuver Floreria for chesti Si entina..."  
  
La voz era celestial, que inundaba todo el planeta, haciendo que las nubes negras del cielo comenzaran a emitir resplandores gigantescos de luz, haciendo que los rayos del sol comenzaran a inundar el planeta. Ella entonó entonces un poco mas agudo, saliendo de su espalda un par de brotes negros, dando paso a un par de hermosas alas negras, que desplego en un instante, llenando de plumas el lugar donde estaba ella con Chris.  
  
"Lalala... Fontina Blu Cent De cravi esca letisimo Lalala... De quantian La finde reve..."  
  
Es... descendiente de Atlantis... – el rey Van seguía pasmado, admirando las alas negras – Pero alas negras... solo mi hermano las tenía asi... Folken...  
  
Chris comenzó a preparar la daga para el sacrificio, aunque aun estaba confundido por la resplandeciente escena que estaba admirando. Inclusive las bestias amorfas y los guymelef negros de Zaibach dejaron de atacar a los soldados de la Alianza, dedicándose a escuchar solamente la melodiosa voz que sonaba en esos momentos por toda Gaea.  
  
"Win dain a lotica En vai tu ri Si lo ta Fin dein a loluca En dragu a sei lain Vi fa-ru les shutai am En riga-lint..."  
  
En cuanto la chica dejó de cantar, cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe fatal, pero no fue asi, solo sintió un par de brazos rodeándola con fuerza. Chris había soltado la daga en el momento en que ella había terminado la canción, acercándose a ella y abrazandola fuetemente, no había podido ser tan frio como para clavarle la daga asi nada mas a la chica.  
  
Digas lo que digas, no puedo Vanyar... no puedo...  
  
Acabas de probar que realmente eres el nuevo Angel de Gaea... aunque eso no la salvara...  
  
Crees que un Angel pueda enamorarse de un Demonio o viceversa?  
  
La chica gitana sacó un ligero sonrojo, Chris se acercaba aun mas a la chica. Stella había recogido la daga y la estaba utilizando para atacar, ya que Zaibach había comenzado a atacar de nuevo. De repente todos los villanos comenzaron a huir hacia las montañas y se agruparon entre ellos, postrándose ante dos sombras que se encontraban en la pura cima, con una especie de esfera de energía en las manos. Era el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego.  
  
Gracias por llevarnos al Angel sin necesidad de buscarlo, nos ahorraron mucho tiempo...  
  
La otra sombra hizo un par de señas y decenas de guymelef negros aparecieron tras ellos. Chris dejó a la gitana y se subió al melef negro que había hurtado, colocándose junto a los demas melef de la alianza. En tierra estaban Folken con Kaoru en los brazos, mientras que su hermana Stella y los otros chicos guiaban a las tropas de tierra. Ambas tropas se quedaron inmoviles unos instantes, mientras que la lluvia caía poco a poco en ese lado del planeta. Folken dejó a Kaoru recargada en un arbol y tomó lugar junto a su hermana Stella, desenfundando su espada y sosteniéndola fuertemente con ambas manos. Fue el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego quien extendió el brazo y dio el grito de guerra.  
  
Ataquen!!!  
  
Tanto las bestias que quedaban en tierra como los melef negros atacaron a las tropas de la alianza. Escaflowne cambió a modo dragon y comenzó a combatir desde el aire, con su enorme espada acabando con varios de los melef negros que se le atravesaban. Uno de los enemigos apuntó su espada hacia el melef de Chid y se lanzó hacia el, mas el guerrero Allen Schezar se interpuso entre los dos, recibiendo el duro golpe que en realidad le correspondía al soberano de Freid. Allen solamente podía sentir como la sangre brotaba lentamente de su boca, mientras que sus sorprendidos ojos intentaban guardar las lagrimas que querían salirse de sus ojos.  
  
Allen!!! – gritó Chid.  
  
Vamos Chid! Olvidate de mi y acaba con estos malditos!  
  
Padre!!!! – Gritó Luna, desde su lugar de ataque al ver como el guymelef de Allen caía hacia la tierra.  
  
Con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos Chid se enfrentó ferozmente a los enemigos, eliminando a unos cuantos. Cuando volteó para ayudar a Allen vio el melef de este en tierra, cerro sus ojos e intentó ser fuerte.  
  
Allen... te vengare... lo juro...  
  
En tierra estaba Vanyar al lado de Kaoru, tambien recargada en el arbol, pero de pie, no como la chica que se encontraba inconsciente, aunque por el ruido de la batalla reacciono lentamente y miro a su acompañante de pie y luego el area de guerra.  
  
No puede ser... toda la sangre que se derrama solo por el poder... – miró hacia donde estaban las tropas de tierra – Stella? Folken? Folken!  
  
Kaoru? – volteó el chico al escucharla gritar, mas no se distrajo de la batalla – No te preocupes, estare bien!  
  
"Si Chris me hubiese asesinado... esto no estaria pasando – de repente Vanyar se sintió extraña y perdió el conocimiento, mas no asi su mente, que se encontró en un lugar oscuro y sin vida – donde estoy? Esto no es Gaea...  
  
"Claro que no es Gaea, esta es la dimensión de los sueños, donde me comunico contigo"  
  
Su alteza Hitomi?  
  
"Asi es, pero solo tengo poco tiempo, ya que si permanezco mucho en esta dimensión puedo morir... tu eres una descendiente de Atlantis, asi que no corres peligro, pero yo soy humana"  
  
Su Alteza yo... soy hija de Sora...  
  
"Eso me di cuenta, de Sora y de Folken, el difunto hermano de mi esposo"  
  
Perdóneme por no decirlo antes...  
  
"No hay tiempo para reprochártelo, asi que no te preocupes, lo que vengo a decirte es sobre la invocación"  
  
Si Chris me hubiese matado no estaria pasando esto...  
  
"Mis hijos tienen cuatro piedras, una cada uno, que las junten y toda la energía la concentren en ti y en Kaoru, las dos tienen que estar juntas en el centro, entonces iran directo a la tierra"  
  
La luna fantasma? Como es que estare a salvo ahí?  
  
"Hazme caso y no pierdas mas tiempo, si se van a la tierra no podran convocar al dragon con ustedes ahí, ademas las piedras ya no tendran energía y no podrán volver a ser utilizadas"  
  
Entonces eso hare... gracias Alteza Fanel.  
  
"Suerte Vanyar"  
  
La chica recupero su conciencia ante la mirada ahora atónita de Kaoru.  
  
Iremos a la tierra no? – dijo Kaoru.  
  
Como lo supiste?  
  
Hablabas en voz alta...  
  
En eso llegaron Aska y su grupo, que comenzó a apoyar a los chicos de tierra. Luna estaba en shock por haber visto como su padre había muerto cruelmente por el melef negro, y tenía tanta furia que comenzó a desquitarse con las bestias de tierra, clavando su espada justo en medio de sus frentes. La menor de las mujeres Fanel miró a la chica Vanyar y se acercó a ella a la vez que llamaba a sus otros hermanos. Kaoru tambien se acercó, ya que también le concernía ese asunto a ella. Una vez que Chris dejó el Melef negro y se reunió con los otros, se colocó al lado de Vanyar.  
  
Tanto Kaoru como ella se irán a la tierra – dijo Aska, a la vez que su hermano Folken bajaba un poco su mirada.  
  
No ire a la tierra, me quedaré – mencionó Kaoru, ante la mirada atónita de los hermanos Fanel.  
  
No puedes quedarte – mencionó Aska – no eres de aquí.  
  
Tampoco tu madre, y mirate, si ella no estuviera aquí tu no habrías nacido – Aska guardó silencio.  
  
Pues bien, fue un gusto conocer a mis hermanos – mencionó Chris, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Vanyar – los recordare siempre...  
  
Chris, no estaras hablando en serio... – mencionó Stella.  
  
Aska sera reina, Folken rey, y Stella ya es reina, yo no tengo ninguna misión aquí, ademas, extraño tocar mi musica – los presentes guardaron silencio unos momentos – Vamos! No es el fin del mundo!  
  
Entonces esta decidido – mencionó Aska – Chris, dale tu piedra a Kaoru – Chris le dio la piedra – Concentrate Kaoru, que la energía fluya en ti, piensa en lo mas importante para ti...  
  
Chris y Vanyar se colocaron en el centro, rodeados por los otros hermanos Fanel y Kaoru, mientras la Alianza seguía combatiendo ferozmente.  
  
"Mi familia"  
  
"La paz en toda Gaea"  
  
"La esperanza"  
  
"El amor"  
  
Una luz de color rosado salió de entre las cuatro piedras, envolviendo al par de chicos del centro. El Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego puso su atención en esto ultimo, comenzando a subir su colera.  
  
No!!!! – grito el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego – Malditos!!!  
  
Tanto Chris como Vanyar ya habían desaparecido, mas no el poder de las piedras, al contrario de lo que la reina Fanel previno.  
  
Ahora sigue la purificación – mencionaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo – Y el nuevo orden de Gaea!  
  
Cientos de luces de color rosado salieron de las nubes negras, resplandeciendo por todo el planeta. Ambos ejercitos se quedaron inmóviles, y las luces comenzaron técnicamente a borrar a toda bestia y melef maligno, y por supuesto a los causantes de todo aquello, que eran el sacerdote Zerg y el Demonio de la Mirada de Fuego, que al momento de desaparecer de la faz del planeta se fueron proliferando un grito desgarrador e inhumano que se escucho en todas las montañas floresta y sus alrededores, significando el triunfo para la alianza. El cielo se despejó, dando lugar a un resplandeciente azul cielo que dominó todo el planeta. Luna se acercó al melef de su padre e intentó abrir la cabina donde yacía su cuerpo sin vida, pero no pudo; asi que se limitó a llorar su muerte en silencio. Chid se bajó de su melef y corrió junto a su esposa, que había soltado su espada y se limitaba a admirar el espectáculo que se abría frente a ellos, al igual que Kaoru y Folken, que inconscientemente la había abrazado por atrás.  
  
Ya se acabo todo esto – le mencionó Folken – No te arrepientes de haber dejado la luna fantasma?  
  
No, después de todo ese no era mi lugar...  
  
Tanto Kaoru y Folken, como Chid y Stella permanecieron en silencio observando el cielo azul, mientras que los adolescentes apoyaban a Luna Schezar por la muerte de su padre, Allen Schezar.  
  
Murio por el bien de Gaea.... – murmuraba Luna – por eso no me siento tan mal por su muerte... aunque mamá Catera se deprimira mucho cuando se entere...  
  
Luna se dedicó a mirar hacia el cielo, al igual que sus demás compañeros, que miraban el comienzo de una nueva era para Gaea.  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto, en la tierra, Chris y Vanyar habían caído justamente en el patio de la casa donde el joven vivía antes, en una caida estruendosa que se escuchó hasta la cocina de dicha casa, ya que habían chocado con las ramas de uno de los arboles en su caída. La chica ya había recuperado el color negro azabache de su cabello original, mas se dio cuenta del frio inmnso que estaba haciendo en la tierra, debido a la entrada del invierno. La abuela del chico se movío hacia el patio cuando escuchó el estruendo y fue a azomarse. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su nieto había regresado, aunque vio que no estaba solo.  
  
Abuela! – dijo Chris, a la vez que ayudaba a Vanyar a levantarse.  
  
Eres tu? Realmente eres tu? – mencionó la mujer.  
  
Decidí que Gaea no era lugar para mi... – le respondió el chico – asi que decidi regresar...  
  
Y quien es tu hermosa acompañante? – preguntó la señora, mirando a la chica vestida en un raro atuendo para ella.  
  
Te presento a...  
  
Maya Vanyar Fanel Lorien – interrumpió la chica.  
  
Bienvenida a la Tierra hija – mencionó la abuela – Supongo que te quedaras con nosotros no es asi? – Vio que el par de chicos asintió con la cabeza – Bien, y como esta Kaoru?  
  
Se supone que ella iba a venir en mi lugar – mencionó Chris – pero al final decidio quedarse... mi hermano Folken y ella se enamoraron...  
  
Entiendo... pobres de Amano y Yukari, pero que le vamos a hacer – la señora les hiso una seña – Vamos, entren, no quieren permanecer en el frio de la tarde y contraer un resfriado...  
  
Ambos chicos sonrieron y entraron a la casa, a la vez que miraban hacia el cielo azul que resplandecía en el planeta, con el presentimiento de que Gaea estaba fuera de peligro, y comenzando ellos una nueva era en la Tierra.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Y Fin, Finito, se acabo, chan chan, no hay mas. Por fin pude terminarlo después de unos dos o tres meses de bloqueo. Agradezco a los fieles seguidores de este fic al final, hayan o no hayan dejado review, aunque si me gustaria que me dejaran un review en este capitulo, para saber si les gusto la historia.  
  
Agradecimientos especiales a:  
  
Hinagy: Chica, aquí esta el final, aunque tu tuviste la mitad por adelantado, pero por fin pude terminarlo, y gracias por seguir este fic hasta el final.  
  
Lince: Fuiste mi primer review en esta historia, espero que la hayas seguido hasta el final, y espero ansiosa el final de tu fic del espiritu, ya sabes, soy tu fan numero 1. n_n  
  
Lucia3: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, a la mejor aun no regresas de tu intercambio en Alemania en la fecha que lo publique, pero igual gracias por seguir el fic.  
  
M.G: A mi no me cae Hitomi, y el plan original era desacerme de ella, pero la verdad no encontre forma de matarla, y como después de ella se encontraba Allen... pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el fic.  
  
Bien, eso es todo, y nos leemos en otro fic. Atte. Dark Angel. 


End file.
